


The Pain You Know So Well

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: My Thin White Duke fics [4]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Thin White Duke - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Murder, Begging For Oral Sex, Blackmail, Bomb Explosion, Close call, Coming Off Drugs, Death, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Love, Loving Sex, Making Love, Men Hating, Mild Language, Multi, Murder, Overdose, Past Abuse, Public Displays of Affection, Refusal Of Begging For Oral Sex, Second Chances, Seduction, Smut, Swearing, Violent Language, compassion - Freeform, drug lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 24,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>=Ending has been revised and changed today, on October 12, 2015=</p><p>Ever had one of those times where everything seems to go wrong? The Thin White Duke has started to notice he's having more than his fair share of bad luck lately, what can he do to turn it around before something goes fatally awry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Quick Exit

It was almost like an artists depiction of a typical Sunday morning, the sun was barely rising into the already blue sky and the birds were chirping happily in the treetops. Sleep had a tight hold on his body, making him oblivious to it all until something started nudging him. Fighting his protesting eyes to open, his vision blurred as the voice in his ear became slightly less distant.  
  
  
"Wake up!" it was a woman's urgent tone of voice, "please.. "  With a groan of effort, the Thin White Duke slowly sat up and gazed absently at his nameless lover as she hurriedly gathered his clothes, thrusting them into his useless arms as he struggled to wake up properly.  
  
  
"Wass goin' on luv?" came his mumbled question, just about completely out of it.  
  
  
"My husband will be home any minute!" she repeated to him for what she felt like was the hundredth time. Duke smiled faintly to himself, he _would_ wake up in some other man's bed..  
  
  
"Is he big?" Duke asked her, dragging himself off the bed to put on his clothes. The woman paused to gaze down at his sizeable cock and bit her lip, chewing it softly.  
  
  
"Not where it counts," she told him with flushed cheeks. She felt a surge of concern for him, she'd been too frisky and giggly last night to take much notice but now she realized this young man could do with several of her home cooked meals. But she couldn't have him here, not with her husband due back at any moment.  
  
  
Duke smiled at her, making her knees weak but she fearfully glanced towards the window and urged him once more to hurry up. She sounded rich and Duke paused, was there a rich sound? No, it was just the snooty way she spoke and also the way she held her chin up high. Duke slipped on his trousers, shirt and vest. She buttoned it all up for him while he lit a cigarette, then he put on his socks and shoes and stood up again. The door opened and the woman froze, but it was only her son.  
  
  
"I'm hungry, Mother!" the little boy complained, "where's breakfast?"  Duke glanced down at the boy, taken quite by surprise.

  


  
  
"What's _this?_ " he asked the woman, she had not mentioned last night that there were little ones in the house.  
  
  
"It's called a _child_ ," the woman said to him, as if he were from outer space, "it doesn't bite, just go on and get out of here!"  
  
  
For she saw him as someone who lived the kind of lifestyle where children should never be seen, so it was her belief that he probably had not ever encountered one before. Duke did not look amused as he stepped around the boy, seeing himself out and walking down the foot path.  
  
  
"Who was that?" asked the woman's son.  
  
  
"An _electrician_ ," the woman spoke quickly, "now come along, it's time to have some breakfast and get ready for church.. "


	2. Tony's House

As he left the unfamiliar house, Duke sucked on his cigarette and looked around at the unusual street. Quite a posh area for him to wake up in, but not overtly uncommon; a lot of rich women (and sometimes men) had plenty of various reasons for bringing home someone like the Thin White Duke. Not that there were many _quite_ like himself..  He blew out the cigarette smoke and headed for home.  
  
  
It wasn't much fun waking up so suddenly and having to get moving, his legs didn't want to cooperate but it was better than having the shit beaten out of him if he lingered around and was discovered by a jealous husband. He flagged a car and got in, hitching a ride back to his friend Tony's house. Shoving a creased five pound note into the driver's hand, Duke let himself in to the house, put out his cigarette and passed out on the sofa for the rest of the morning.  
  
  
Tony's house wasn't usually empty, but it was early enough for the current occupants to not be awake yet. People came and went all the time, no matter the day nor the hour. Duke never knew who or what to expect whenever he walked in the door, even before he had collapsed onto the sofa; he'd had to step over several unconscious bodies. Nobody was ever turned away from Tony's house, but she did have rules to abide by and everyone was respectful of them so far. Like, you could take whatever you needed from the house but you had to either replace it or bring it back when you were done.  
  
  
It was a fair deal for a free place to crash and nobody had ever broken the rules before; so life was good here. Of course, due to the type of people who regularly visited the house, police raids were not unheard of and so another rule was that no drugs were allowed on the premises. They could use drugs elsewhere and come home to sleep it off, but never bring them back with them for the police to find. So far, nobody had been arrested but the police were hopeful that someone would slip up eventually; so they had to be careful.  
  
  
Duke had been present at a few raids, he'd been frisked and patted down more often than not and usually by the same officers every single time. He got the impression they just wanted to cop a feel, it was uncomfortable but he was generally too high to really think too much about it at the time it was happening.


	3. Truth Hurts

As the mid afternoon sun began to descend towards the skyline, signaling the day drawing to an end, Duke became slowly aware of his surroundings once more. He shifted and mumbled something incoherent, for he was face down into a sofa cushion.  
  
  
Rolling onto his side, his eyes opened half way and he looked around briefly before casually sliding into a sitting position. He cleared his throat and sniffled loudly, coughing dryly and standing up to pick his way to the kitchen for some milk. Stepping around naked, writhing couples and shot up junkies, Duke got himself a glass of milk and stood by the window to drink it. He was approached by a man with badly shaking hands and huge eyes.  
  
  
"Hey Duke!" said the man, with a tremor in his voice, "can I hit you up for twenty pounds?"  
  
  
" _Fuck off_ Earl," Duke growled, "you already owe me fifty quid from _last time!_ "  
  
  
"Fifty quid is it?" Earl pulled the money out of his sleeve and handed it to him, "don't tell Andy you got it from me.. " He wandered off and Duke frowned.  
  
  
"Who the _fuck_ is Andy?" Duke shouted after him, pocketing the cash and shaking his head slowly as Earl exited the house.  
  
  
"Duke, shut _up!_ " moaned a woman from the living room.  
  
  
Duke leaned in the doorway and gazed down at her, she was completely nude and her partner was giving her oral pleasure with his tongue. Duke finished his milk, watching them until she climaxed and then he washed the glass before heading upstairs to shower.  
  
  
Another rule was that you had to clean up after yourself or your incapacitated mates, this meant that the house was always neat and tidy despite so many people littering it's floors at any given time. He grabbed a towel and pushed the bathroom door open, looking around before entering. Sometimes he found people fucking in the shower stall, bathtub or even up on the sink. Other times, there might be someone passed out or throwing up. Thankfully today, the bathroom was clean and empty of life. He got his clothes off and folded them neatly by the door, ran the shower until it was nice and hot, then got in and relaxed.  
  
  
Duke took his time getting clean and washing his hair, leaning back against the cold tiles when he was done and closing his eyes with a soft sigh. This wasn't the only place he knew he was safe to crash, but it was by far the nicest and so the one he frequented the most. The bathroom door opened and so did his eyes, albeit lazily, for the warmth was lulling his senses.  
  
  
"Occupied," he drawled sleepily.  
  
  
The shower stall opened up and his gaze flicked to the woman from earlier, the one who had told him to shut up. Her stare trailed slowly over his thin, drug ravaged body, making him feel slightly self conscious in his currently sober frame of mind. He didn't generally give a damn what his body looked like unless he wasn't high or drunk, so he often sought out the mind altering substances whenever he could to make his negative emotions go away. Trouble was, they often made _all_ of his emotions disappear and left him quite cold and distant.  
  
  
"You look better with your clothes _on_ ," smirked the woman. Duke lifted a brow.  
  
  
"I didn't hear you complaining the other _night_ , Nancy," he retorted. She leaned against the stall and kept staring at him, her inner thighs wet and dripping from her climax earlier.  
  
  
"Yeah well, it was _dark_ ," Nancy picked on him, " _jeez_ Duke, _eat_ something!"  
  
  
She turned away and left him alone, he lowered his head into his hands and covered his face. His eyes burned with the sting of tears, he didn't usually let the comments of other people get to him so easily but he hadn't had a fix since yesterday and he was starting to come down really badly.

  
  
  
After a few minutes of deep breathing, he turned off the water and dried himself off with his towel. He slowly dressed himself and fixed his hair, avoiding the mirror as much as possible as he did so. He picked up his shoes and went into the nearest bedroom, placed them by the door and collapsed onto the bed. His eyes rolled and he groaned as he passed out, his body craving sleep but unable to get enough rest due to it also craving another hit. He often slept very fitfully, if at all, so it wasn't unusual to find him almost lifeless at times.  
  
  
Tony's house was quite possibly the only place where Duke felt safe enough to be unconscious, he never woke up to discover he'd been cleaned out of anything in his pockets and nobody had ever really given him any reason to believe they might try to hurt him. After an hour or so, he woke up again and felt a painful craving that just about crippled him, making him double up on the bed and moan loudly.  
  
  
He swore profusely, angry at himself for allowing sleep to have claimed him twice in one day and for so long. It took several long minutes for him to be able to shakily get to his feet and put on his shoes, intent on heading out to grab a bag of coke and cutting some lines in the nearest safe place. As he stepped outside, he lit up a cigarette to help settle the cravings but his body ached and sent sharp, shooting pains across his abdomen in warning that a mere cigarette was not going to suffice for very long.


	4. A Bad Day Gets Worse

  
Duke crossed the street and made his way into a side alley, he knocked four times on a green door and then kicked it. The door was unlocked and opened for him, he muttered a quick word of gratitude and walked directly to a dimly lit room without windows.  
  
  
"Hey baby," smiled Selena, grabbing his waist and pulling him against her body. Duke grasped her forearms and withdrew from her as she tried to kiss his cheek.  
  
  
"Not now Selena," he tried but she pulled at him harder and he dropped his cigarette as a wave of pain swept over him, " _argh!_ "  Selena held onto him as he doubled up, worry creasing her brow.  
  
  
"Bobby!" she called out, "we got withdrawals going on out here! Hurry your ass up!"  A large man appeared in the next doorway, looked at the Thin White Duke and reached up onto a high shelf.  
  
  
"Here ya go," Bobby passed the bag of white powder to her and Selena tucked it up into Duke's sleeve.  
  
  
"Thanks," Duke hurriedly paid him and Selena led him into the next room down. She closed the door and watched him shakily cut some lines, she didn't really go for that stuff, heroin was more her thing.  
  
  
"Feeling better?" Selena asked, as Duke finally straightened up and fell back against the wall.  
  
  
"Hmm," Duke closed his eyes and let the rush overwhelm him. Selena smiled faintly, walking over to him and kissing his neck softly.  
  
  
"You're so _beautiful_ Duke," she murmured against his skin, unbuttoning several of his buttons and running her hand over his flat stomach.  
  
  
He turned his head and she met his lips with her own, drawing him into a deep kiss and placing her other hand at the back of his head. His hands came up to rest on her hips, pulling her up against his body so that she could feel his erection through their clothes. Selena smiled against his lips as she gazed into his icy blue eyes, how did he so easily make her forget she was engaged to someone else just by being in the same room as her?   
  
  
"Selena," a voice came from the doorway. Selena looked around and felt her cheeks burning, her  fiancé stood with a look of disapproval and folded arms. She reluctantly withdrew from the Duke's arms, wandering over to her partner to embrace and kiss with him.  
  
  
"Sorry Eric," Selena apologized, "you know I have a soft spot for him.. "   
  
  
"Hmph," Eric grumbled, leading her out of the room.  
  
  
The Thin White Duke eventually pushed away from the wall and also left the room, heading out into the main area of the club to sit alone by the stage at a table for two. But he'd forgotten his bag of cocaine.. Instantly he was joined by another man, but he wasn't quite coherent just yet so the man leaned back to wait patiently and watch the band play. Duke finally regained his composure and sat back in his seat, looking at the man expectantly. Glancing at Duke briefly, the man smiled and gestured to the live show.  
  
  
"They're not half bad," he said with a smile.  
  
  
Duke really wasn't interested and he went to get up to go back for his coke, but found that there were two very large men behind him who insisted that he remained seated. The man now turned his attention fully back to the Thin White Duke and this time, he wasn't smiling.  
  
  
"Name's Andy," he introduced himself, "a little birdy tells me you've got something that belongs to me.. "  Duke had never met Andy, had never seen him before in his life. What could he _possibly_ have that belongs to this guy?   
  
  
"Sorry.. what?" Duke asked him.  
  
  
"Don't give me that," Andy pursed his lips in irritation, "you stole fifty pounds from me and I want it back!" Duke stared at him blankly for a moment, was this guy for real? Suddenly, he remembered Earl mentioning a guy named Andy when he gave him fifty pounds earlier.. His eyes slowly closed, then opened again.  
  
  
"I have your money," Duke admitted, "but I'm not the one who took it." Andy held out his hand, so Duke reluctantly gave him the cash. Andy tucked it away and sighed heavily, shaking his head slowly.  
  
  
"I appreciate you handing it over," Andy told Duke, "but you know, I still have to teach you a lesson so you think twice about stealing from me next time. Understand?"  Duke felt a strong hand grip his left shoulder, then a second one grabbed his right.  
  
  
"Andy, I didn't take your money!" Duke insisted. Andy leaned back and shrugged.  
  
  
"And yet it was in your pocket," Andy looked at Duke haplessly,  "don't worry, you gave it straight back. So they won't break anything, they'll just rough you up some.. "  The grip on his shoulders got tighter and Duke winced, then Andy seemed to relent slightly.  
  
  
"There is a way you can get out of this," Andy leaned in, "you could come and work for me for a while."  Duke hesitated, he was pretty sure he knew what Andy wanted him to do but he preferred to work alone. Still, he didn't trust these thugs to not actually break something..   
  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Duke asked for confirmation of his suspicions.  
  
  
"Not here," Andy lowered his tone, "I know you, Duke. Word is, you really get around. I could do with a guy such as yourself, you can get into places I can't.. "  Duke watched silently as Andy scrawled something onto his napkin, then slid it across the table towards him. Duke took it and shoved it into his sleeve without looking at it.  
  
  
"Meet me there later tonight," Andy told him, "and don't even think of skipping town, 'cause I'll find you. Got it?"   
  
  
Duke nodded and leaned back, lighting up a cigarette as if he wasn't bothered. Andy got to his feet and left the venue, followed closely by his two thugs and Duke sighed with relief. But it was short lived, as two uniforms quickly moved in and dragged him outside. Could things possibly get any worse?  
  



	5. Misunderstandings Can Be Fatal

  
"Hello Duke," grinned a familiar face.  
  
  
"I haven't done anything, Emmerson!" Duke insisted.   
  
  
"Sorry Duke," Emmerson shook his head, "not this time. I saw you talking to a well known Drug Lord, you handed him cash and he slid you something across the table. So hand it over.. "    
  
  
"It was just a napkin!" Duke told him firmly.   
  
  
"Then you won't mind me taking a look at it, will you?" Emmerson smiled at him calmly, "I saw you stuff it up your sleeve, so hand it over."   
  
  
Duke glanced at the second officer and took the napkin out of his sleeve, passing it over to Emmerson; who looked quite crestfallen to discover that it was indeed, just a napkin.   
  
  
"Hold this while I frisk him," Emmerson handed the napkin to his partner and Duke sighed heavily, putting his hands onto the wall and setting his feet apart. Emmerson patted him down, finding nothing of interest and squeezing Duke's crotch hard enough to make him grunt uncomfortably.   
  
  
"You got a permit for that?" Emmerson sneered, stepping back closer to his partner.   
  
  
"You know I do," Duke replied, referring to the small handgun hidden within his vest, "can I have that back now?" Emmerson grabbed the napkin and stuffed it into his pocket.   
  
  
"Have what back?" he asked, laughing as he and the other officer got into their patrol car and drove away.   
  
  
"Fuck!" Duke spat the curse word out in frustration. How was he going to find Andy now?    
  
  
He walked inside and collected his coke, then hurried back to Tony's house in hopes of finding Earl there. Standing just outside on the curb, Duke put out his cigarette and his gaze flicked to the front door. It opened and sure enough, Earl staggered out with his trembling hands and large, wide open eyes. Duke grabbed him as he got closer and thrust him against a tree, holding him there fiercely.   
  
  
"I can explain!" Earl put up his hands fearfully.   
  
  
"Where can I find Andy?" Duke asked him.   
  
  
"In the old warehouse over by the.. oh wait, that was last month," Earl rambled, "he moves about you see, to avoid the cops finding him.. "    
  
  
"Where is he _right now?_ " Duke insisted, "come on, hurry!" Earl struggled to remember and finally gave Duke a location.    
  
  
*    
  
  
In their patrol car, Emmerson was grumbling about not being able to pin anything on the Thin White Duke.   
  
  
"Hey, look at this," said his partner, opening the napkin, "there's an address on here.. "  Emmerson suddenly smiled and turned the car around..   
  
  
*    
  
  
Duke rounded the corner and looked up at the old building, this was definitely the right place but where was Andy?   
  
  
"Andy?" he called out, "Andy!"    
  
  
Duke walked across the road and noticed the building stood dark, silent and empty. A short gust of wind blew something across his path and Duke knelt down to pick it up, a shudder going down his spine as he recognized the napkin that Emmerson had taken from him. It slowly dawned on him that the cops had found the address and now they had got Andy, no doubt Andy had been told just where they'd found the napkin, too.   
  
  
"I'm so fucking dead!" Duke muttered. He felt something cold press into his cheek and heard a distinct click, he knew at once there was a readied gun aimed right at him.   
  
  
"You sure are," came a woman's voice, "any last words?"   
  
  
"I can explain," Duke spoke quickly.   
  
  
"This should be good," said the woman, "I know who you are and my brother's been dragged away by the cops because you snitched on him.. So go on, by all means, regale me with how you're innocent and all that other bullshit.. " Duke slowly stood up and explained how he came to be in this situation, the woman lowered the gun and lifted her brows.   
  
  
"You know what?" she said, putting the weapon away, "I actually believe you."  Duke relaxed his shoulders, that could have gone a lot worse.  
  
  
"Your story is so ridiculous it has to be true," she told him, "you seem like an intelligent guy.. I think you could have made up a much better story than that.. "   
  
  
"I could think of a few," agreed the Duke. She smiled at him.  
  
  
"My name's Carla," she introduced herself, "so who was the guy that gave you Andy's money?"  Duke shrugged.   
  
  
"I don't remember," he said to her calmly. She gazed at him for a good long moment, then she stood back and looked confused.  
  
  
"I can usually tell when someone is lying to me," Carla said to him, "but I just can't read you at all.. " Duke said nothing and she let it go for now.   
  
  
"Well it sounds like you've been having a really shitty day, Duke," she spoke again.   
  
  
"You don't know the half of it," Duke grumbled.   
  
  
"Want to come back to my place for a drink?" Carla smiled again.  
  
  
"What about Andy?" asked Duke.  
  
  
"I'll explain it to him later," Carla replied, "the cops can only hold him for 24 hours, unless they find something to pin on him but Andy's too smart for that."    
  
  
"Right," Duke said, slightly nervous. But he couldn't go back to Tony's with a bag half full of crack.   
  
  
"So, you wanna join me or what?" asked Carla, walking away. Duke glanced around and then reluctantly followed after her, faltering when she jumped onto a motorcycle. She tossed him a helmet, which made him stumble backwards when he caught it.   
  
  
"Hop on!" Carla beamed at him, "it's not far!" Duke put on the helmet and it felt like a bowling ball was on his shoulders as he climbed on behind her and held on tightly.   
  
  
"First time on a hog?" she asked him.  
  
  
"Um, yes.. " Duke replied, uncertainly.   
  
  
"Okay, you're going to want to close your eyes when we get going," Carla told him.   
  
  
"Alright," Duke replied shortly.   
  
  
"But don't," Carla warned him, "it just makes it worse."  Duke looked up.   
  
  
" _Worse?_ " he repeated, as she started the engine and pushed away from the curb. Duke gripped her tightly, as though his very life depended on it and they sped off to her home.  
  


	6. Serenity And Bliss

  
  
Duke climbed off the bike, tossed the helmet back to Carla and felt his legs wobble as he walked away from the curb.   
  
  
"I think I'll be walking home later," he said quietly, not liking the idea of repeating the experience.   
  
  
"Come on in," Carla urged him, opening the door.   
  
  
They walked inside and Carla closed the door, leading him into the living room. Two women were on the sofa, completely nude and in the middle of something.   
  
  
"These are my friends, Bliss and Serenity," Carla introduced them.   
  
  
Bliss murmured a quick hello and then continued her assault on Serenity's body, licking and stroking right between her legs. Serenity was too far gone to have even noticed the arrival of Carla and Duke, she was moaning and bucking senselessly; grasping and kneading her own breasts.   
  
  
"What's your poison?" Carla asked Duke.  
  
  
"What've you got?" asked Duke.  
  
  
"That bad, hm?" Carla lifted a brow, "I'll see what's left in the kitchen." Duke stood over by the window and gazed out of it for a moment, it was so dark now that he could barely see a thing.  
  
  
" _Oh.. oohh_... AAHH!" Serenity howled into climax, her body jolting while Bliss slow licked her to help her calm down. Breathing heavily and perspiring lightly, Serenity moaned softly and began to open her eyes.   
  
  
"That was _sooo_ _good_ , baby.. " Serenity ran her fingers through Bliss's hair. Bliss smiled, for it was now her turn but Serenity suddenly noticed Duke over by the window.  
  
  
"Carla!" Serenity shouted, "why is there a _male_ in here?!" She got up and stormed off to her bedroom, slamming the door shut. Bliss pouted, all hot and bothered with no way of release now.   
  
  
"Aw, _damnit!_ " Bliss swore. Carla walked back into the living room, Duke felt a little awkward.  
  
  
"I should go," he said nervously, "she clearly has issues.. "    
  
  
"She'll be fine," Carla insisted, handing him a drink, "stick around, it's still early."    
  
  
"If you're sure," Duke replied, downing his drink and grimacing.  
  
  
"Don't worry about Serenity," said Bliss, "she wasn't treated real well in the past by any of her boyfriends, so she only likes women now."   
  
  
"Yeah," Carla nodded, "it's nothing personal."   
  
  
Duke sat down in an armchair and leaned back, accepting a refill from Carla; who then started making out with Bliss and fondling her wet folds. Bliss moaned and bucked against her hand, turned on further by Duke's presence. She did love an audience, especially if it was a guy..  Duke picked up the bottle, helping himself until he was feeling buzzed. Bliss and Carla were on the sofa, Carla was exploring Bliss' body with her tongue while Bliss writhed and moaned. Serenity emerged from her bedroom to lean in the doorway and watch them, then she let her gaze wander over to the Thin White Duke and she scowled at him.   
  
  
"Ohhh, Carlaaaa!" Bliss arched her back and came hard, rocking her hips and grinding into Carla's face. Duke noticed the scowl from Serenity, letting his gaze wander over her naked body briefly before averting it back to the sofa casually.  
  
  
"Sorry, Carla.. Where's the bathroom?" Duke asked, a slight slur in his speech. Carla hummed and straightened up, licking her wet lips.   
  
  
"Just down the hall," Carla replied, "second door on the right."    
  
  
Duke stood up and left them to it, heading into the bathroom and just leaning against the wall. He sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair and then the bathroom door opened. He glanced over and felt awkward, as Serenity stood there naked and staring at him in disapproval.   
  
  
"Guys aren't allowed here," Serenity told him, "so why don't you take your cock and fuck it off outta here?"    
  
  
Duke didn't like being spoken to that way, especially when he had done nothing wrong. He pushed away from the wall and walked right up to her, staring her down as she averted her gaze. He placed one hand upon her hip, trailing it smoothly across her bare stomach and down to brush lightly at her trimmed mound with his fingertips. Serenity bit her lower lip and dared to look him in the eyes, but no pain followed his gentle touch.   
  
  
"I'm sorry you've suffered," Duke told her quietly, for the marks of abuse had faded over time but were still clearly visible now that he was standing so near to her. Serenity felt tears welling up in her eyes as he carefully moved past her, she blinked and they slid down her cheeks, leaving their glistening trails behind as they dripped to the floor.   
  
  
Duke leaned against the wall, his head feeling so heavy and yet his mind was racing too fast for him to be able to keep up.   
  



	7. Instant Connection

  
"Are you alright?" Serenity's soft voice came from just beside him. Duke glanced up after a moment and forced her a thin smile.  
  
  
"Yeah," he lied, "just.. thinking."   
  
  
"I've got some crank in my room," Serenity offered, sniffling and drying her eyes with her bare arm, "wanna shoot up?" Duke shook his head slowly.  
  
  
"No, thanks.. " Duke replied, "fucks me up too much."   
  
  
"You _baby!_ " Serenity laughed quietly, "it's way better than coke, you know. Lasts longer, too." Duke felt her hand trailing along his arm, his eyes closed and he leaned into the wall a bit more.  
  
  
"Already buzzed, hm?" Serenity guessed, "maybe next time then."   
  
  
She grasped the crook of his elbow and pulled him into her bedroom, leaving the door ajar out of nervous habit. She hadn't ever had a man in this particular bedroom, she literally had to move every time she was hurt because she couldn't stand the sight of the area she'd been abused in anymore. Duke sank down into an armchair and Serenity climbed up onto her bed, thrilling at having an audience to watch her take the heroin. She got everything ready, her eyes locked onto his hazy stare as she pumped the narcotics into her veins. Duke couldn't help but flinch, needles seriously weren't his thing and he'd only ever use one in desperation.  
  
  
" _Mmm_ , c'mere.. " Serenity beckoned him over as the rush started to take over her senses.  
  
  
Duke slowly got to his feet and sat down on the bed beside her, she collapsed into his arms and her eyes closed. He felt her back arch and she smiled, moaning loudly. Duke closed his eyes and they just lay there for a while, eventually passing out. Carla finished with Bliss, both of them now completely nude and soaking wet. She walked past Serenity's room to check on her, lifting a brow at the sight that met her gaze. Serenity hated for men to see her at all, let alone be cuddled up with one naked in her own bed.  
  
  
"Serenity?" Carla had to make sure she was alright and consenting to this interaction but it didn't appear as though the Duke was conscious anyway.   
  
  
" _Hmm, fuckoffCarla_.. " Serenity half mumbled in a total daze and went right back to sleep, nuzzling her cheek into the Thin White Duke's shirt. Carla smiled faintly, it made her heart pain to see Serenity so uptight around guys so this was simply too precious to ignore.  
  
  
"Bliss, _Bliss!_ " Carla called softly to her friend, "come and see.. " Bliss hurried quietly into the doorway and grinned, her jaw dropping.  
  
  
_No way!?_ Bliss mouthed silently, as Carla nodded and then dragged her away so that they could shower together.  
  
  
Duke barely registered he had someone in his arms from time to time and whenever he noticed it, even in his fitful sleep, he tightened his grip upon Serenity. Each time she sensed him tightening his grip on her, Serenity snuggled up closer into his body and sighed contentedly. She felt safe for the first time in years, to be in a man's arms and to trust him completely. It had to happen someday, but she'd had no idea it'd happen today; or so quickly.  
  
  
Carla worried about Serenity despite her sense that Duke wouldn't hurt her, if he somehow fucked it up; the poor bitch would never lower her guard again.  
  
  
"Come on," Bliss called to her from within the shower stall.  
  
  
"I'm running us a bath instead," Carla suddenly changed her mind.  
  
  
"Oh?" Bliss stepped out, her body glistening with water droplets, "why?"  
  
  
"I bought some new scented soaps and sponges I'd like to try out on you," Carla turned on the faucets.  
  
  
"Oohh, _nice!_ " Bliss grinned excitedly, "hey, um, Carla? Do you think Duke would fuck me?"  Carla rolled her eyes but smiled back at her again.  
  
  
"You _slut,_ " she teased playfully, pulling her closer and kissing her jaw bone softly, "what's wrong with me? Or Serenity?"  
  
  
"Nothing," Bliss moaned in response to the soft kiss, "I just want to feel a real cock inside of me again, I miss it sometimes, you know?"  
  
  
_"Hmm_ , I know.. " Carla agreed, "I think we all do.. sometimes."  
  
  
  



	8. Black Cats And Ladders

  
Late morning found everyone fast asleep, Duke was awake but resting his eyes and not wishing to disturb the open mouthed woman who was currently drooling warmly onto his vest. She gave a loud snort here and there but otherwise slept quite soundly, he just hoped that she would not wake up and freak out to find him still in her bed while she was nude. Just how much would she even remember about last night? The way his luck was running lately, she'd most likely accuse him of rape. Serenity began to stir and Duke kept his eyes closed, trying to appear as though he were still sleeping. She shifted and moved, then opened her eyes and froze for a moment.   
  
  
"What did you do?" Serenity whispered quietly. Duke slowly opened his eyes, looking at her now and almost feeling the hatred seething at him.   
  
  
"Nothing, luv," Duke promised her, "I swear."  A moment later he was scrambling to get out of the room, being bombarded repeatedly with a pillow.   
  
  
"Get out! Get out! _Get out!_ " Serenity shrieked, waking everyone else up in the process, as her screams were ear splittingly loud. Duke reached the front door, his heart pounding and as he pulled it open; he stumbled outside and was grabbed by the upper arms.   
  
  
"You're the _last_ person I expected to find here!" Andy drawled with a cruel smile upon his lips, "but I'm glad I ran into you.. I've got a serious itch to have you dragged out into the alley and shot!" Carla hurried outside, wrapping a gown around her otherwise naked body.   
  
  
"Andy, stop!" she said quickly, "it wasn't his fault!"  Andy always listened to Carla, she was his little sister and he trusted her as such. He let go of Duke's arms and watched him back away, then turned his attention to Carla.   
  
  
"Explain," he said firmly, "'cause I'm really pissed off right now and someone's gotta pay!"   
  
  
Carla took him aside and talked to him for a while, Duke stayed put not because he wanted to hang about but because the two thugs standing nearby would probably not allow him to leave without Andy's permission. He sat down upon the front steps, joined shortly after by Bliss.   
  
  
"How are you this morning?" she asked him, handing him a hot coffee. Duke accepted it and took a small mouthful, but smiled slightly when it tasted less like coffee and more like it had been mixed with a shot of Baileys.   
  
  
"I'm having some really shitty luck, Bliss," Duke replied honestly, "can't remember the last time something went right for me."   
  
  
"I'd go right for ya," Bliss teased him and offered a dirty grin. Duke laughed and rested his head on her shoulder, his eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
  



	9. Inner Turmoil

  
A moment later, Andy hauled Duke to his feet and gestured for him to follow. Duke sighed and walked alongside Andy, the two thugs at their backs.  
  
  
"What have I done this time?" asked Duke, as they shortly arrived a flat.  
  
  
"Inside," Andy ushered him and Duke cautiously walked into the small living room.  
  
  
Andy closed the door and directed his thugs to what he called his 'office' but when Duke went to follow them, Andy grabbed his arm. Duke reefed out of his grip, staring at him angrily.  
  
  
"I'm just about fed up with this pulling and dragging shit!" Duke fired off, "stop _touching me_ , damnit!" Andy kept his cool and gestured to another door.  
  
  
"This way," he encouraged Duke to enter. They both walked into the room, Andy again closed the door and the Thin White Duke gazed around at a simple bedroom setting.  
  
  
"It would appear that I owe you an apology," Andy turned to the Duke and looked regretfully sorry. Duke offered him an icy stare in return.  
  
  
"You've made my life fucking miserable recently and I've only just met you!" Duke growled at him, "I've been molested by a sadistic bastard cop, lost fifty pounds that was owed to me, spent a restless night with a crazy bitch who thinks I fucked her and don't even get me started on that damned motorcycle!"  
  
  
Andy lowered his gaze, but when he lifted it again his eyes were brimming with tears. Duke stood back a little, not quite understanding the situation anymore. He knew that an apology was being given, out of sight of course because Andy wouldn't be caught dead saying he was sorry in front of his goons; but why the tears?   
  
  
"You think you've had it rough?" Andy asked him, his voice breaking, "just because you've run into a bit of bad luck the last few days?"   
  
  
Andy blinked and the tears slid down his face. Duke stared at him uncertainly, the life of a Drug Lord had to be one Hell of a scary and stressful job; no matter what the perks were. Clearly this guy had been outwardly strong and calm for too much of his reign and was only just now releasing some of those pent up emotions.  
  
  
"I never know when my time will come," Andy sniffled, more tears flowing down his face and dripping from the end of his nose, "in the next police raid? The next drive-by? A sudden stab in the back from a friend? And all the time I'm sending my boys out to do just exactly that to some other unlucky asshole."   
  
  
The irony was not lost on the sometimes overdosing Thin White Duke, he'd often wondered when his own time would come and then he'd sell to another user, who might end up dead some weeks later, when he needed a bit more cash. Andy seemed to be having a breakdown, sinking to the floor and bawling into his hands uncontrollably. Duke watched him, an uncomfortable silence filled the room except for the softening sobs of the fallen Drug lord.


	10. Troubled Minds

  
After several minutes had passed, Andy sat back on his heels and sighed shakily.  
  
  
"Do you have a family, Duke?" he asked.  
  
  
"No," replied the Thin White Duke. Andy nodded, lowering his gaze.  
  
  
"A wiser man than I," he said regretfully, "I have a beautiful wife and four children, who are all equally as beautiful.. But I am almost never around, I've missed all of their birthdays, holidays.. "    
  
  
"Why does she put up with you then?" asked Duke, "most women would have divorced by now."  Andy smiled sadly.  
  
  
"It's the money, Duke," he replied knowingly, "she lives in a very big house, wears designer clothes.. Hell, just one pair of her many thousands of shoes could pay for an entire month's rent on this flat! She has three cars, all of them worth more than my miserable life.. Why would she ever leave me?"    
  
  
"So long as the money doesn't run out," Duke pointed out to him.  
  
  
"Yes," nodded Andy, "there is that. I am so paranoid about my job getting her killed, that we married under a false name. She's not even in this country, I cannot be a husband to my wife nor a father to my children. I am a scum sucking, low life, pathetic Drug Lord.. "    
  
  
"Why are you telling me all of this?" asked Duke.  
  
  
"I don't know!" Andy (if that was even his real name?) lifted his gaze and the tears were right back again, "I just.. I want.. I _need_ to hear someone tell me I'm not a bad person. I just need to hear someone tell me, I'm not a scum sucker.. " Duke looked down at him and Andy inched over to Duke, still on his knees. Andy hugged Duke's knees and rubbed his cheek against them.  
  
  
"Please Duke," he whispered softly, "just tell me I'm not a scum sucker..  I need to hear it.. "  He sobbed hard again and Duke felt more uncomfortable and awkward than ever. Andy felt as though he wanted to kiss Duke's thighs, to lick his cock through the fabric of his trousers but he dared not even ask.  
  
  
"Andy," Duke said quietly, "you're not a scum sucker.. "  Andy looked up with his glossy eyes and smiled faintly, a burning desire forcing his cock to tent in his pants. He'd been on top for so long, he felt a sudden need to be pushed around. Duke kept his icy stare fixed upon the broken man groveling before him, his lips now pulled back into a snarl.  
  
  
"You're the SCUM!" Duke used his knee to sharply jab at Andy, who fell backwards and cried out as his head struck the floor. Duke stood over him, his fingers curling around the Drug Lord's throat tightly and making his face turn beet red with the effort of struggling to breathe.  
  
  
"Nobody would miss you if I killed you right now," Duke told him, "you are a worthless waste of oxygen, a useless eater. You are _nothing!_ "  
  
  
Andy nodded quickly, his eyes bulging in blind panic. Duke let him go, his heart thumping madly in his chest at what he'd just done. Andy rolled onto his side and threw up, Duke stepped away and his gaze flicked to the Drug Lord's trousers; they were wet and stained with fresh urine. _Not so brave without his goons.._  
  
  
"Do you think your children will be proud when they learn where all that money has come from?" Duke asked him, still glaring down at the shaking man and showing no signs of relenting. Andy started to sob loudly, shaking his head and Duke just looked disgusted as he silently left the building and never looked back.


	11. Pushed To The Limits

Some days later, the Thin White Duke was still having a run of bad luck. Andy hadn't bothered him since his pathetic, sniveling display of subordinace but that hadn't changed anything or turned it around for Duke. He'd suffered a bout of food poisoning because he had ventured away from his usual diet just the one time, he kept running into Bliss and having her beg him to fuck her and to top it all off; he now sat in a bar and had been suddenly joined by Andy.  
  
  
"Duke," Andy greeted him, "it's been a few days, where've you been?"  
  
  
"Staying the _fuck_ away from _you!_ " Duke spoke to him angrily, frustrated at his unnaturally run of rotten luck this whole week, "what do you want, Andy?"  
  
  
"I want to see you in my flat.. tonight," replied Andy, "eight, sharp. Don't make me wait."  
  
  
"I'm not fucking going back _there!_ " Duke argued, " _you're a nut!_ " A heavy hand clamped onto Duke's shoulder, making him grimace briefly.  
  
  
"Ease up," Andy told the thug. The hand was removed and the Thin White Duke rubbed it softly.  
  
  
"Your office?" Duke grumbled. Andy smiled faintly.  
  
  
"My bedroom," he replied, standing up and Duke watched them until they were out of sight. He lowered his gaze to the floor, breathing out a frustrated sigh of anger.  
  
  
"Fuck _me!_ " Duke swore under his breath, "does it get _any_ worse than this?!"   
  
  
"Hello," came a voice that sent a bead of cold sweat trickling down his back. Duke glanced up.  
  
  
"Serenity?" he couldn't believe it, "what.. what're you doing here?"  
  
  
"I came to apologize to you," replied Serenity, "after I calmed down, Carla told me what happened."  
  
  
" _I_ told you what happened," Duke reminded her.  
  
  
"I know," Serenity blushed, "..and I'm sorry."  Duke sighed.  
  
  
"Would you care to join me?" he offered. Serenity seated herself across from him and frowned, shifting and picking something up from her chair.  
  
  
"What is this?" she asked.  
  
  
Duke looked at it casually for a moment, then someone started screaming something about it being a bomb. Within minutes, the bar was evacuated and the bomb exploded. Serenity lost Duke in the rush to get outside, so she went home and would look for him again tomorrow; it was getting late anyway.  
  
  
*  
  
  
It was around 8pm when the Thin White Duke stood across the road from Andy's flat, smoking a cigarette and leaning against a post. He could see the curtains parting every now and then, but made no effort to hide himself from whoever was peering out of them. After a while, he dropped his cigarette and put it out before crossing the road and ringing the doorbell. It took a long time before anyone answered it, so he knocked several times and finally, the door slowly opened.  
  
  
"You tried to _kill me!_ " Duke shouted into Andy's face the moment he saw it.  
  
  
"Duke, I can explain!" Andy walked backwards and Duke followed him inside.  
  
  
"You measley, _fucking_ , _maggot!_ " Duke raged, "I mean _seriously?_ A fucking _bomb_ , Andy?! There were _children_ outside that place!"  
  
  
"Relax, relax, _relax!_ " Andy put his hands up and backed into the wall nervously, "please, let me explain!"  
  
  
"Explain _what?!_ " Duke could not believe his ears right now, "are you _fucking_ kidding me? Are you fucking _joking_ with me?"  
  
  
"Duke, no!" Andy was shaking horribly, Duke glanced around for his thugs but they were apparently awol.  
  
  
"I didn't leave that bomb there," Andy tried.  
  
  
"Like _fuck_ you didn't!" Duke grabbed his shirt and stared him right in the eyes, "I'm tired. I'm hungry and I'm fucking _pissed off!_ Do you know what's going to happen right now, Andy?"  Andy shook his head quickly.  
  
  
"I'm going to introduce your face to that post outside," Duke told him, "now _get moving!_ "  
  
  
He hauled Andy away from the wall and shoved him towards the door, anger seething from him like a volcano ready to blow. Duke pushed Andy outside, standing over him when he fell onto the grass.  
  
  
"Get up!" Duke screamed at him, grasping at his shirt and hauling him back to his feet.  
  
  
"Duke, please!" Andy whimpered, "I swear it wasn't me!"  
  
  
"Where are your goons tonight, hm?" Duke demanded, "you had to be thinking I was dead to have sent them home!"  
  
  
"No! It isn't like that at all!" Andy stumbled as Duke pushed him towards the road, "please just listen to me! You of all people should know what it's like to be mistaken!" Duke faltered, he did know what that was like because he was being accused of plenty of things he didn't do lately.  
  
  
"Alright then," Duke let him go, "convince me and perhaps I won't _smash your face_ in." Andy sighed heavily, relief swelling in his chest.  
  
  
"I asked you to come over tonight and I meant that," Andy told him, "there's nobody else here because I wanted it to be just us. You and me. Alone.. "  Duke gave him an icy, piercing stare.  
  
  
"Then who left the bomb?" Duke questioned him, ignoring the not-so-subtle invitation.  
  



	12. Confusion

  
Andy hesitated, he wished he had an answer to satisfy the Thin White Duke but in all honesty; it could have been literally anyone passing by the table. Neither of them were paying particular attention to anyone else around them, so they had quite easily left themselves open for just about anything. Duke had calmed down somewhat and seemed to have come to the same conclusion, he wasn't stupid but had clearly been careless. He ran his fingers through his hair, pacing now.  
  
  
"Oh my _God!_ " he cursed, who could it have been? Andy stayed on the ground, watching him with wide eyes.   
  
  
"A-Am I off the hook?" Andy asked him uncertainly. Duke turned to look at him, disbelief in his icy blue eyes.   
  
  
"Andy, do you _realize_ what's going on _at all!?_ " Duke asked him, getting fired up all over again.  
  
  
"Yes.. No.. I mean.. I think so.. " Andy spoke uselessly.   
  
  
"What do you _want_ from me?!" Duke demanded, "why am I even _here_ with you right now?!" Nothing made sense, his head was spinning and buzzed from an earlier fix.   
  
  
"What do I want?" Andy slowly got to his knees, daring to look at him as he spoke, "I want to kiss your thighs.. I want to lick the rage-spittle from your chin.. I want to suck your cock down into my throat.. I want to make you come so _damned fucking hard_.. "  Duke stared down at him, not blinking.   
  
  
"Someone is _trying to kill me_ and this is all you can think of right now?" Duke asked, savagely. Andy shrugged, his cock already tenting in his pants and straining hard against the fabric.  
  
  
"It's all I have thought about for days," Andy replied, his breathing ragged and uneven.   
  
  
"You're fucking _nuts!_ " Duke told him again, trying hard to wrap his head around everything that was happening.   
  
  
"Yes.. Yes I am nuts.. I'm a dirty, filthy, piece of scum and I'm nuts!" Andy inched closer to him, still on his knees, "please, please.. _please_ Duke, can we go inside? _Please_.. "  Duke glanced around, it would be safer inside now that he knew he was apparently a target.   
  
  
"Come on then," he grasped the scruff of Andy's shirt and dragged him back inside, shutting the door and locking it.   
  
  
Andy looked up at him silently, on all fours now and painfully erect at being shoved around so much. The language and the rage was turning him on badly, the scared yet furious look in the Thin White Duke's eyes just topped it off for the aroused man. The fact that Duke was also high just gave Andy the relentless attitude of hopefulness, for the Duke had a reputation of being easy.  
  
  
Duke was pacing again, he hadn't accepted the offer from Bliss because he didn't want to have anything more to do with that crazy woman, Serenity but now she was being nice to him again. Some asshole was out there dropping bombs at his feet and now this little piss-ant was begging him for sexual favors.  
  
  
"I'm cursed," Duke spoke matter-of-factly, throwing his hands into the air as if giving up, "I'm fucking _cursed!_ "  
  



	13. Narrow Escape

  
"Don't be that way Duke," Andy inched closer still, cupping the back of Duke's knees with his hot palms, "the bomb probably was not meant for you anyway." Duke looked at him silently, the bomb _had_ been placed upon _Andy's_ chair..   
  
  
"I have to get out of here!" Duke stumbled out of the tight grip Andy had on his legs and headed out the door. Andy lay down on the floor, hitting it repeatedly with his fist and swearing loudly at having lost his chance - again!  
  
  
Halfway down the block, the Thin White Duke was totally startled by a sudden explosion and he spun around, covering his head on instinct with his arms. The sound of sirens filled his ears, the flicker of bright orange flames engulfing the flat reflected in his eyes and then his knees gave out with shock as he slowly sank to the pavement. He stared, bewildered and on his knees with his hands running through his hair; gripping his head in a vain effort to try and stop it from spinning. It was exactly on 9pm, if he'd stayed a mere minute or two longer..   
  
  
"Duke?" came a quiet voice. A lot of people had come to see what the noise was all about, he didn't need to look up at her to know who was there. He felt someone helping him back onto his feet, vaguely aware of both Serenity and Carla leading him away from the scene and back to their house.  
  
  
Once inside, he sat down in an armchair and closed his eyes, exhausted beyond all grasp of reality; was this even real anymore or was he simply dreaming?   
  
  
"He's trembling," Carla's voice echoed from miles away.  
  
  
"I think he's passing out," Serenity seemed a little closer, but still far, far away. He didn't hear anything after that, everything just went dark and silent.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Darkness. Silence. His eyes rolled as they began to slowly flicker open, he wasn't on the armchair anymore. He woke up enough to realize he was in a bed, which was comfortable and warm. The pillows were soft and inviting, so he rolled over and closed his eyes to snooze for just a bit longer. His limbs all ached and his head felt stuffy, so he wasn't in a real hurry to get up and try to move about.


	14. Mister Right?

  
The sun filtered through the curtains and warmed his exposed back, Duke's eyes opened again some hours later to discover he was not clothed. Sitting up and glancing around curiously, he was relieved to find his belongings (such as they were) upon the night stand. His clothes were nowhere to be found, which left him wondering just what had gone on last night.  
  
  
"Carla?" he called, propping himself up against the pillows. The door opened after a few moments, but it was Serenity who entered the room and not Carla.   
  
  
"Morning, Duke," she smiled shyly at him, "how are you feeling?"   
  
  
"Naked, where are my clothes?" Duke replied.   
  
  
"Well you kind of threw up all over them last night," Serenity told him, "so Carla washed them, but they should be dry by now." Duke looked a little embarrassed.   
  
  
"I apologize," he uttered quietly.   
  
  
"Oh, it's alright," Serenity sat on the bed beside him, "it happens more often around here than you think."  Duke lifted a brow.  
  
  
"Do you ever wear clothing yourself?" he asked her.  
  
  
"Not if I can help it," Serenity grinned back at him, "does it make you uncomfortable?"   
  
  
"No," Duke leaned back into the pillows.  
  
  
"You know," Serenity joined him under the covers, "you're the first guy I've come across who hasn't tried to get me to bed."  Duke looked at her and shifted to make room for her, noting that despite his lack of effort; she was indeed in bed with him. Serenity's hand crept over to rest on top of his own, she was blushing profusely.  
  
  
"How long has it been, luv?" he asked her, gazing into her mistrustful eyes.   
  
  
Serenity blinked back tears and cuddled up into him, feeling his arms slowly come around her in a warm embrace. Her body shook as she sobbed pitifully, her hot tears on his chest. She was thankful that he asked her no more questions and that he seemed to have gotten over her outburst from a few days ago. He reached over and gave her a tissue, which she readily accepted and used once she had calmed down again.   
  
  
"You're such a nice man," Serenity mumbled into his chest, kissing it softly. Duke almost laughed, but he didn't want to be chased out with her pillow assault again.   
  
  
"No I'm not," he said softly, as she lifted her head and gently pressed her lips to his.   
  
  



	15. He Turns Me On

Allowing Serenity to take the lead, the Thin White Duke tightened his embrace around her. She nuzzled her lips into his neck and ran her hand lightly over his stomach. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she was pressed so tightly against him, he could even feel the gentle shake of her nerves lessen as she gradually became bolder. She trailed her hand down further and tentatively brushed her fingertips along his semi erect member, lifting her head to kiss his parted lips when he sighed softly. Keeping her eyes averted, still shy and uncertain, Serenity closed her hand around his cock and stroked it more firmly.  
  
  
He could feel her tensing up, so he remained still and deepened the kiss with his tongue. She closed her eyes, tensing and waiting for him to do something that would hurt her. She had a sense that he wouldn't, but she still could not help feeling this way as it had happened so very often in the past. Very slowly, his hand trailed up along her ribs to cup her breast. Serenity didn't protest and moaned into the kiss as he gently squeezed, bucking her hips against his thigh. She felt she was ready for this, but needed to take it slowly. Her palm was wet with his pre cum, he groaned into her mouth and she sighed in response; feeling him pinch and thumb at her nipple while his other hand rested upon her ass. Serenity felt him dig his fingers into her ass cheek, but no slap of any sort followed it and she relaxed a little more. Breaking the kiss and listening to his soft moans, she trailed kisses down to his chest.  
  
  
She noticed the flesh bumps appear as she kissed and sucked at his tiny buds, Duke arched his back at the sensation of her tongue on his body and uttered a more desperate groan as she trailed her kisses lower.  
  
  
"Duke," she whispered, her hot breath on his cool skin causing him to tense up in anticipation, "I want to suck your cock.. Can I?"  
  
  
Without waiting for an answer, she immediately kissed the head of his cock and slowed her pumping hand so that she could swirl her tongue around the tip. Duke gasped softly and his fingers instantly ran through her hair, she hesitated but felt no pulling or ripping, not even clawing at her scalp. Shaking away the involuntary shudder that ran down her spine, Serenity dipped her head and encased his cock with her mouth. Duke groaned and put gentle pressure onto her head, encouraging her to take him in as far as she could. His hips began to thrust and she closed her eyes, using her hand and her tongue to further pleasure him.  
  
  
Relaxing her throat muscles, she allowed him to fuck her deeper and he was hitting the back of her throat. Spittle and pre cum escaped from the corners of her mouth, his thrusts did not hurt nor did they get too fast for her. He was groaning loudly now, his heavy breathing making her feel so wet right down between her legs. Using some of the fluids leaking from her lips, she lubricated one finger and surprised him by slipping it into his ass. She curled it at just the right angle and he swore loudly, coming down her throat as he climaxed hard. Serenity slowly drew back from him, laying with his arms around her and feeling his chest heaving with the effort of taking air into his lungs.  
  
  
She smiled shyly, satisfied with herself for bringing him to release. She did not expect him to do the same for her, she was so accustomed to getting slapped or punched or simply walked out on. Duke looked at her and stroked her cheek, his curious eyes meeting with hers and asking a silent question. Serenity nodded slowly, watching him lower himself down to massage and suck at her breasts. Her fingers gripped the sheets as he trailed down and parted her thighs, pausing to glance up at her and she reassured him with a slight smile. Serenity chewed her bottom lip, hesitating before deciding to ask him outright.  
  
  
"Duke?" she whispered, "please.. would you.. "  
  
  
She didn't have to belittle herself asking him, he moved back up to where she lay and she fell silent. Hitching her leg around his waist, she moaned as he pushed his cock deep into her with a single thrust. She gripped onto him, her breasts crushed between their bodies and her arms around him tightly. He thrust his hips rhythmically, his breath in her ear as her cries of pleasure grew steadily in pitch. It felt so good, so right, so.. natural. Serenity was a puddle of ecstasy in his arms, losing her inhibitions and grinding her hips into his sensually. She heard his grumbled moan and sought his lips with her own, finding them and fusing them together fiercely. Serenity whined and squeaked as she felt her climax nearing, his cock hitting her just where it needed to and it was so big..  
  
  
Her eyes rolled, feeling it engorge within her and almost take her breath away with how very full she felt down there. Wrapping both legs around him now, she tightened her inner muscles and clamped around him in orgasm; her head suddenly thrown back in a loud outcry of surrender. He could feel her body jolting, trying to keep his arms around her but she thrashed like a demon had control of her body and her profuse swearing surprised him somewhat.  
  
  
" _Uhh_.. Fuck!" Duke clenched his teeth and was coaxed into a second climax by her twitching inner walls. Serenity smiled at him as she began to calm down.  
  
  
"I win," she giggled at him, tracing lazy circles around his nipple and watching the flesh bumps of pleasure arise on his body in response.  
  
  
Duke hummed and closed his eyes, content to just lay there with her and Serenity didn't even think about him just getting up and walking out on her. She lay with him and kissed at his neck, soon drawing him in to make out with her leisurely while their hands trailed over one another's body. He was still nestled deeply within her, neither one of them willing to part from the other just yet.


	16. Oil And Water

  
After a little while, the door opened again and Carla brought in Duke's clothes. She smiled at the two of them, placing his clothes on the back of a chair in the room.  
  
  
"I'm cooking breakfast," Carla told them, "it's just about ready if you're hungry."   
  
  
"Thanks Carla," Serenity spoke quietly, a deep blush in her cheeks. Duke's gaze drifted to his clothes, still quite content to stay right where he was for the moment.  
  
  
"How are you holding up, Carla?" he asked, flicking his eyes back to her. Andy was her brother, afterall; she should be quite upset at his sudden death last night.  
  
  
"Fine," Carla mumbled quickly and exited the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
  
"She wasn't upset last night, either," Serenity revealed, "it's like she's in denial or something."  Duke kissed her lips softly and she smiled shyly at him, gazing into his eyes.  
  
  
"I'm going to take a shower," Serenity told him, "will you still be here when I come out?"  Duke nodded, reaching over to the night stand for his cigarettes.  
  
  
"Of course," he replied, propping himself up against the pillows and lighting a cigarette, "if that's what you want?"   
  
  
"It is," smiled Serenity, "I won't be long."  
  
  
She kissed his cheek and wandered off to shower, Duke knew he should have one as well but it could wait until she was finished. The smell of food cooking wafted in and he felt sick to his stomach, almost retching at the thought of greasy sausages and over cooked eggs. He was just finishing his cigarette, when Bliss walked into the room. She smiled at him and Duke shifted uncomfortably, pulling the blankets up over his lower half.  
  
  
"Aw, don't be shy, Duke!" Bliss grinned, showing her teeth brightly and closing the door, "I got a super eye full last night and I want you inside of me _so bad_.. "   
  
  
She crawled on her hands and knees towards him over the bed, straddling his lap and placing her hands onto the head board. He shrank back slightly from her, unable to get away without physically removing her. She leaned in, her lips close to his ear.  
  
  
"Wanna find out why they call me Bliss?" she whispered sexily.  
  
  
Duke bit his lip, his hands sliding along her thighs to grasp her hips. It was a difficult offer to resist, she was pretty and he was already naked. She leaned down and nuzzled at his throat, then the door opened and Serenity walked in. Duke felt suddenly cold as Bliss was hauled away from him roughly, dragged onto the floor and slapped in the face repeatedly by Serenity. Serenity was screaming a string of curse words and Bliss scrambled out from under her, managing to get away somehow and Duke lifted a brow. Serenity was an odd name for someone so clearly experiencing anger issues..  Breathing unevenly, Serenity straightened her hair and got dressed.  
  
  
"Put your clothes on," she told Duke, "I want to go for a walk with you."   
  
  
Duke slowly got out of bed, gathered up his clothes and left the room to shower. Carla looked at his ass when she noticed him and smiled to herself, she wanted him too and it was going to be hard to fight both Bliss and Serenity for his affections. Once he was under the hot water, Duke felt the cold leave his body and he relaxed. He had not done as Serenity asked him, because he had already planned to shower before she had returned. If he could help it, the Thin White Duke was not going to be pushed around. If she wanted to go for a walk, she would have to wait until he was ready or go by herself.  
  
  
As he washed his body quickly, he thought about her going off somewhere alone and getting hurt by some other guy. It bothered him somehow and made his brow furrow, but he shrugged it off and got out of the shower to get himself dry and put on his clothes. Taking out some coke, he did a few lines and eventually emerged from the bathroom feeling much better.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Serenity and Duke left the house together and walked along the foot path, she slipped her hand into his and they smiled shyly at each other. Serenity sidled up to him and hugged his arm, resting her head against it and Duke felt quite affectionate towards her. He even felt a little guilty about encouraging Bliss earlier, but he didn't dwell on it and they stopped to sit together on a park bench.  
  
  
"This is the first time I've left the house in months," Serenity admitted quietly, looking a little nervous.  
  
  
Duke put his arms around her and held her body close to his own, ceasing the tremble in her body as she relaxed into his embrace. Serenity was falling in love very quickly with the Thin White Duke, she found him to be very easy going, calm and gentle. He didn't seem to be easily phased by much, didn't yell at her or hurt her. He never told her what to do, or what she couldn't do and he was the most loving partner in bed she had ever experienced. To her, he was ideal and she wanted to clean up her act and marry him.  
  
  
Duke, on the other hand, was not thinking of settling down and starting a family. His mind was on a hundred things all at once, but none of those things were marriage or getting off drugs. Nobody would have believed that these two were like fire and ice as they sat upon the park bench and cuddled together, one would even be forgiven for mistaking them as a couple. They clearly liked one another, but each had a completely opposite view of their futures together. Could it work out between them? Would it even last?  
  



	17. Deception

"This is nice," Serenity spoke as she and Duke walked together back to the house, "I don't even feel like using when I am with you."  
  
  
She was hugging his arm and people who did not know him smiled at them as they passed by, it was a nice feeling for Serenity to be viewed as a normal person for once. Usually she was someone to pity or people might have felt obligated to talk with her because she was sobbing or withdrawing from her addiction because she had no money left. She was not bothered that Duke had barely said a word to her all morning, she had just been talking to him and basically unloading her problems upon him. She hoped that she hadn't put him off in any way and that he was simply more introverted than she was. Snuggling into him, Serenity walked inside with him and they sat on the sofa together.  
  
  
Duke was content to be with female company, it didn't really matter who it was but he did listen to her. There was not much he could tell her that wouldn't end up with Serenity going on the defense, he'd been there many times himself before. So just listening seemed the better option, talking too much just over complicated things. Serenity lay down with her head in Duke's lap, he lit up a cigarette and absently stroked her hair as he sat and thought about last night's events. Serenity closed her eyes and smiled at his gentle caresses, drifting into a contented slumber.  
  
  
After his cigarette was finished, Duke put it out and carefully slipped away from Serenity. After doing a few more lines and cleaning himself up with some tissues, Duke wandered back into the bedroom he'd slept in last night and found Carla on the bed; she was curled up and sobbing into the pillows.  
  
  
"Carla?" Duke ventured, closing the door to allow her some privacy from anyone else who might walk by. She startled and sat up, drying her eyes quickly and straightening herself up as if he didn't know she'd been crying.  
  
  
"Duke, hey.. " she forced a smile to her face but her bottom lip was quivering. Duke moved to sit with her and hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders, Carla turned towards him and was grateful for the contact. It made her feel so much better and he smelled so good, it had been a while since she'd been around any other guy except her brother and his goons.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," she sniffled, "I thought you and Serenity were out."  
  
  
She honestly hadn't meant for anyone to catch her crying, she liked to stay strong in front of the other two women because they had always looked up to her to be the one in charge. But he didn't tell her to suck it up nor did he validate her emotions, he simply remained silent and kept his arms around her tightly. It was when she started to softly nuzzle into his neck that he actually paid attention to her behavior, rather than her emotional situation. He wasn't expecting to be so easily aroused after this morning's mentally exhausting walk with Serenity, but the coke helped some and Carla's hand trailed down to stroke the already hardening bulge in his pants.  
  
  
"Uhm, Carla.. I-I.. " he started to mumble something but became incoherent as she sought his lips with her own and kissed him with increasing passion.  
  
  
Carla was hesitant at first, but he did nothing more than mumble something to try and deflect her attentions; so she grew bolder with each passing moment. His erection became more obvious when her hand reached down to tease his zipper open, running her palm over his hot flesh as it lightly sprang free of the clothing and curling her fingers around it firmly. The soft hum of approval from the Thin White Duke encouraged Carla, stroking his length and causing it to harden in her hand while she continued to kiss him deeply. His arms were now pulling her closer in, one hand slipped under her shirt to caress her stomach and wander upwards; teasingly tracing around her hardening nipples through the fabric of her bra with his fingertips. She uttered a quiet whimper, turning on his dominant switch and Duke pushed her down onto her back.  
  
  
Carla felt his lips now trailing down to her collarbone and his fingers deftly setting her breasts free, her blouse popping buttons as he tore at it roughly. She didn't mind, she had plenty more and she could always sew the buttons back on later. She smiled as he hungrily devoured her exposed breasts with those gleaming eyes of his, then she arched her back and moaned when he followed through. His mouth was on her soft mounds of flesh, covering them with hot, open mouthed kisses and flicking out his tongue slowly and teasingly. Carla sighed and grasped his ass tightly, shoving his pants down further. She felt him hitching up her skirt, a surprised moan escaped his lips as his exploring fingers found no panties to deter their probing into her moist folds. Carla felt so hot and wet for him, she was a little embarrassed about it. He was driving her mad with pleasure, she didn't know how much longer she could hold out.  
  
  
" _Duke._. _fuck me_ , _Duke._. _please!_ " Carla bucked her hips while tugging at his waist. Duke complied, but he flipped her over first and grabbed her hair, turning her head to the mirror so she could watch him fucking her. Carla gazed at the reflection and was ashamed to admit how much it aroused her, he even let her go and she remained in place; watching him as he thrust into her. Her cries of pleasure grew louder, she couldn't take her eyes away from the mirror, watching herself get fucked from behind. Duke pulled her up onto her knees, she could see her own breasts now as he squeezed and toyed with them. Gasping for air, staring at his cock entering her and his fingers pulling and pinching at her nipples, Carla reached down and began to masturbate.  
  
  
She heard him growl softly into her ear, sending shivers down her body as the rumble of approval escaped his throat. Her eyes met with his as she suddenly almost doubled over and jolted into orgasm, supported only by his arms around her or she would have collapsed. She cried out desperately, her body gripped tightly as he continued to drive himself deeper and deeper into her. He could feel his climax coming on, Carla could feel it too and she moaned in anticipation. Duke thrust hard, her pulsing inner walls impossible to ignore.  
  
  
" _Come inside me, Duke_ ," Carla coaxed him, wriggling her hips, " _oohh.. come hard inside of me_.. "  
  
  
" _Uhh.. Yess_.. " he panted, his eyes rolling.  
  
  
Carla closed her eyes and felt an instant tug on her hair, forcing her eyes to open once more. She thrilled when she saw him screw up his face and clench his jaw tightly, a rough, throaty groan escaping him as he shot into her. Carla whimpered as she hadn't ever had someone of his size come inside of her before, it hit her in such a way that she came again; massaging his cock with her clamping inner muscles and taking all he had to offer her. He slowly pulled out and she lowered herself onto the bed, watching in the mirror as he stood and stepped back to admire her disheveled appearance.  
  
  
Duke straightened himself up and silently left to clean up properly in the bathroom, not a word was spoken to her and Carla sighed quietly. She wasn't just fucking with him though, but her reasons for wanting him were very simple. She did not want a relationship. She did not want a man hanging around the place. She wanted just one thing from whoever she could secretly score it from and that was a baby. Keeping this to herself at all times, Carla was determined to ensure that she got one, _no matter what._  
  



	18. Falling For You

  
  
In the few weeks that followed, Duke made himself at home in the house. He wasn't always there but he knew he could return to it whenever he pleased, so often he would simply go there to just crash until he was conscious again and then leave. Serenity looked forward to seeing him and avoided using heroin as much as she could because she wanted to be alert for his visits. This was not making Carla happy, the more time Serenity spent with him; the less time she got to be alone with him herself. Bliss still watched for her chance to get him alone, but if he wasn't with Serenity or out; the Thin White Duke was unconscious or sleeping so fitfully that she dared not disturb him.   
  
  
*  
  
  
One afternoon, Serenity was flipping through a magazine on the sofa with the television turned down low. The front door opened and she tensed up, because everyone was already here except..   
  
  
"Serenity?" Duke's voice made her face break out into a happy grin.    
  
  
"In here!" Serenity answered him, putting down the magazine and switching off the TV. Duke entered the living room and Serenity blushed as he handed her a bouquet of flowers, kissing her cheek in greeting.   
  
  
"What's this?" she asked him, pausing to smell them happily.   
  
  
"They're flowers," Duke informed her. Serenity laughed, watching him hang up his coat and then sit beside her on the sofa.   
  
  
"I know they're flowers," Serenity giggled, "but what's the occasion?"  Duke put his arm around her and she cuddled up with him.   
  
  
"No occasion," he replied calmly, "I passed by the flower shop on my way here and the little, old woman who runs the store insisted that I buy them. She followed me for about half a block!"  Serenity smiled broadly at the image.   
  
  
"Well I think they're beautiful," she said brightly, "thank you."    
  
  
She leaned up and kissed his lips, squeezing his thigh with her free hand. Duke parted his lips and closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss and deepening it with a soft moan. Serenity's tongue met with his and she slid her hand to his hardening bulge. She knew that she was growing on him, for the last few nights he had come home to her for sex and hadn't stayed out past midnight even once. This was the first time he had brought anything home with him that wasn't drugs or alcohol and it had been just for her, the fact that it hadn't been his own idea to buy them didn't bother Serenity; because he had chosen to give them to her rather than just toss them away.   
  
  
Duke did feel an attachment to Serenity and it was getting stronger the more time they spent together. If he was not with her, he found himself thinking about her; he even started to miss her and hurried back just to feel her in his arms once again. Of course, none of this sat well with Carla. Serenity not using her drugs meant that she was awake for each of Duke's return visits, preventing Carla from having any alone time with him at all. Not only that, but he seemed to never really want to spend any time with anybody else as long as Serenity was around.   
  
  
Leaning against the door frame, Carla folded her arms and watched them making out on the sofa. She frowned in disapproval, Serenity was looking much healthier and happier than she had in years. Carla wasn't as young as Serenity, she was jealous of her relationship with the Thin White Duke and silently vowed to do whatever it took to break them up.  
  
  



	19. Mindfuck

  
Serenity shoved her hand down into Duke's trousers, squeezing him in her palm gently. His soft moans were muffled by the kiss, but quickly aroused her all the same. Carla knew she couldn't do anything to distract them, neither one of them ever gave a damn who was watching; she had to think of something other than constant interruptions to ruin their relationship. She was quite confident that it could be done, so the next time she found Serenity by herself, she would put her plan into action. Serenity mumbled into Duke's mouth, feeling his hands running over her body. She craved his touch, his kisses and just his presence was enough to get her through the wracking pain of withdrawals. Sure, she kept using but less and less the more time he spent with her. Serenity drew back from him, smiling and just gazing into his intense, blue eyes. Carla saw her chance and pushed away from the wall, walking by them casually.  
  
  
"You're looking so good, Serenity!" Carla complimented her, "Duke, did you know she was quitting drugs?"  Duke looked at Carla, he hadn't noticed and felt kind of bad about it.   
  
  
"Oh, leave him alone, Carla," Serenity giggled and started kissing at Duke's ear.   
  
  
"I was just thinking," Carla shrugged, "seems a bit one sided to me.. "   
  
  
Serenity sat up and looked at Carla now, too. Carla smiled and left them to it, her seeds had been planted and now all she had to do was wait. Serenity pouted, Carla had completely killed the mood but it did get her thinking about what Carla had said just now.  
  
  
"Would you give up drugs for me, Duke?" Serenity asked him, looking down at him, "I'm giving them up for you."   
  
  
Duke sat up and Serenity climbed off his lap, waiting patiently for his reply. She loved him, of that she could be certain but did he love her? His body was wasting away, slowly but surely and it pained her to see him so sick all the time. He hid it very well, but she'd been there and she knew all the tricks. This beautiful, young man was dying and she wanted to save him before it was too late.  
  
  
Duke said nothing and it bothered Serenity, it was easier for her to see because she was a lot clearer minded now but he was still using coke to keep reality from bringing his world crashing down around himself. Did he _want_ to die?  People who once cared for her used to ask her that question and she was starting to understand why.  
  
  
"Duke?" Serenity prompted him.  
  
  
"Can we not do this right now?" Duke finally spoke. Serenity sighed, he was shutting her out and pushing her away. Typical behavior but she was determined to get through to him.  
  
  
"Do you love me, Duke?" Serenity asked him outright, "because.. I _really_ love you."   
  
  
"I don't form emotional attachments," Duke responded idly. Serenity caught the doubt in his tone, it was incentive enough for her not to give in.  
  
  
"Then what am I?" Serenity urged him to search his heart more thoroughly, "I want nothing but complete honesty from you, Duke. What am I.. _to you?"_    
  
  
Carla stood listening by the kitchen door, a smirk on her face as she excitedly awaited Duke's inevitable march out of there. Then she could go after him, console him, _seduce him.._


	20. Old Habits, New Feelings

Serenity sat quietly and waited for the Thin White Duke to respond to her question, but he was having trouble finding the right answer within himself. He liked her a lot, hadn't strayed on her at all lately and wouldn't like it if he found her fucking another guy. So he supposed, logically, he must be in love with her.  
  
  
"Alright," he admitted, "you've made your point."  Serenity smiled slightly, it was a start.  
  
  
"So come on, Duke.. " Serenity encouraged him, "let me help you.. "  
  
  
"Serenity.. I _can't.. "_ Duke looked to be in pain.  
  
  
Serenity was of the mindset that if she could do it, then he could do it too. She didn't want him to get upset with her, but at the same time she was trying to save his life. Of course he was going to fight it, coming off drugs was probably the least fun thing she could think of doing as a couple just starting out together. But as she gazed lovingly at those ice cold blue eyes, Serenity knew that once they got through the worst of it; he would still be alive to thank her for it later.  
  
  
" _We_ can," Serenity reassured him, "you're not going to do it alone, I'm going to be right here with you the whole time.. " He stood up off the sofa and walked towards the door.  
  
  
"Duke?" Serenity stood up, "where are you going?"  
  
  
"Out," Duke replied.  
  
  
Serenity noted a tremor in his hands, he was likely coming down and so now was her chance to get the ball rolling. She hurried over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him back inside.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" he demanded, as she pushed him against the wall and shut the door.  
  
  
"Please don't go," Serenity urged him, "I hate seeing you like this!"  
  
  
"Then stop looking at me!" Duke turned away from her again and stalked off to his bedroom.  
  
  
Serenity did not follow him, she sank down to the floor and sighed heavily. Carla swore under her breath, he was supposed to _leave the house.._  
  
  
She walked into the living room and Serenity looked up at her, holding out her hand. Carla sat down beside Serenity and put her arm around her shoulders, reluctantly comforting her but still thinking about a way to get into Duke's bedroom unseen. There wasn't a lock on the door, so Duke stood up against it and closed his eyes. His body ached for a fix, his mind was slowing down and he'd admitted to Serenity that he liked her more than just a friend. With an unsteady hand, he took out his cocaine and made room on the dresser to cut a few lines. The door clicked open and he turned to find Bliss standing in the doorway, watching him curiously.  
  
  
"Shut the door, yeah?" Duke told her, relieved it hadn't been Serenity.  
  
  
Bliss closed the door and bit her lip as she grabbed a chair used it to keep anyone else from coming in. Duke had his back to her, so he hadn't seen her do it.  
  
  
"Carla and Serenity went out," Bliss informed the Thin White Duke, watching him make short work of the powder upon the dresser. He then sat on the bed and closed his eyes, so Bliss walked over to him and gave him some tissues when he started sniffling a lot.  
  
  
"Thank you," Duke said quietly, his mind already speeding up along with his heart rate. His mood was suddenly brighter and Bliss smiled at him sweetly, chewing her pinky finger and sucking it suggestively while he stared at her.  



	21. Blissful Thinking

Duke barely responded at first, so Bliss got a little closer and encouraged him to lay back into the pillows.  
  
  
"You need to relax, Duke," Bliss told him, laying beside him and starting to stroke his hair softly, "close your eyes.. "  Duke closed his eyes, feeling her other hand rest on his thigh.  
  
  
"Now," Bliss spoke quietly, "imagine you're by the sea, warm and sleepy.. " She tightened her grip on his thigh, leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth slowly. His body was relaxed, but his mind was still racing and she felt his heart thumping as she rested her head upon his chest.  
  
  
"Duke," she whispered, lifting her head to brush her lips against his ear, her hand slowly making it's way to his crotch.  
  
  
_"Mmm_.. No.. " Duke started to sit up, but Bliss sat in his lap and pushed him back down; leaning over him to kiss his mouth once more. She ground her hips against his crotch, smiling when she felt his hands on her waist.  
  
  
"Don't fight it, Baby," Bliss moaned into his ear.  
  
  
Duke's eyes closed again, feeling her hips rolling against his and uttering a soft groan in response. Bliss wasn't wearing any underwear, just a slip of a dress, which she now stripped off and tossed aside. She took hold of his wrists and guided his hands to her exposed breasts, she'd been waiting so long to feel him touching her this way that she moaned instantly. Duke opened his eyes, squeezing the soft mounds of flesh and Bliss arched into his hands.  
  
  
" _Ooohh_.. " she ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
  
"Bliss.. " Duke breathed her name and she rocked her hips against his again, slowly grinding in small circles, " _fuck_.. "  Bliss smiled as he closed his eyes again, submitting to her intentions.  
  
  
"Shhh.. " Bliss leaned down and kissed him just below his ear, "let me take charge.. " She slid her hand down to release his erection, stroking and squeezing it teasingly. He started to breathe a little faster and Bliss moaned into his ear, flicking out her tongue against it.  
  
  
"Don't think.. " Bliss breathed hotly, "just let me guide you.. " She sensed him starting to calm down, unbuttoning his shirt for him to expose his chest. Duke slowly opened his eyes, gazing at her almost sedately.  
  
  
"I'll make it all better," Bliss touched foreheads with him, feeling the heat rising from his body, she uttered a helpless sounding moan and slipped his cock into her already wet entrance. His eyes opened wider and she captured his suddenly parted lips into a kiss as he gasped in surprise, his eyes rolled and closed.  
  
  
"Duke," Bliss moaned sexily, _"oohh.. "_ He thrust his hips, pushing himself deeper into her as she relaxed her inner muscles to adjust to his size.  
  
  
_"Oh my God!"_ Bliss moaned loudly, feeling quite out of her depth. Duke took the lead and pushed her down into the pillows, hitching her leg around his waist and thrusting deeply into her. Bliss panted heavily, trying to get used to him.  
  
  
_"Oohh.. Oohh.. "_ Bliss writhed underneath him as he rolled her over, now fucking her from behind.  
  
  
She had lost control of the situation so easily, now being taken like a bitch. She was so used to being the one on top, this was a very new and different experience for her indeed. He pulled her onto her hands and knees, she protested audibly and he grasped her hair tightly. Bliss complied and he let go of her hair, pulling out of her for a moment and smiling sadistically at her protesting whine. His gaze flicked down to her dripping entrance, knowing it was all for him. Bliss whimpered as he nudged his cock at her ass, testing and pushing harder once, twice..  
  
  
"DUKE!" Bliss gasped as he managed to get the head of cock into her ass, her breaths were short and fast. Duke grunted, trying to get deeper inside.  
  
  
"Bliss.. " he spoke through clenched teeth, "deep fucking breaths.. "  Bliss followed the advice and slowed down her breathing, relaxing her body and whimpering as he pushed harder into her ass.  
  
  
_"Yesss.. "_ Duke's eyes closed briefly, _"uhh.. "_ Bliss felt tears stinging her eyes, it wasn't really painful but it wasn't exactly comfortable, either.  
  
  
" _Mmm.. Yesss, take it.. Uhh.. Fffuck!"_ Duke was quite vocal and it was making her very wet and aroused, his arm snaked around her body and he grasped her breast; pinching her nipple hard.  
  
  
Bliss cried out and threw back her head, panting heavily as his other hand slid across her stomach and down between her legs. She could hardly think straight, his fingers finding their mark and making her entire body almost convulse in response. Bliss felt like crying in sheer ecstasy, as he hauled her upright and gently bit her shoulder. She gripped the headboard of the bed and screamed her release, bucking into him as she lost all control of herself. Duke swore as he reached his own climax, ramming her hard and fast to ensure she took every last drop he had to offer.  
  
  
Bliss collapsed when he eased out of her and let go of her body, Duke sat back and just gazed at her. She was sprawled out unashamedly before him, it was quite beautiful; in a messy sort of way.  
  
  
"Fucking _hell,_ Duke!" Bliss swore at him, then she moaned long and low as she felt his tongue suddenly tasting her and his hands encouraging her thighs apart to straddle his head while he pleasured her throbbing clit. Thrusting herself against his face, Bliss was quickly brought to orgasm a second time and then he walked away from the bed.  
  
  
She lay on her back, spread eagled and spent. Bliss felt his cold gaze upon her, but she felt unwilling to move just now. Duke straightened up his clothes, watching her trying to gasp for breath and struggling to come down.  
  
  
_"Mmm.. "_ Duke lit up a cigarette and she turned her gaze to meet with his, "you look good enough to _fuck_.. "  Bliss whimpered, knowing this wasn't over and her legs betrayed her just now; sensing she'd be unable to walk very far even if she tried.  
  
  
"Duke, please.. " she ventured, "I-I'm done.. "   
  
  
"Oh, you're done?" Duke sounded mock surprised.  
  
  
Bliss felt her bottom lip quivering, she had wanted this so badly and would give anything to have him again and again - but not like this. She wanted to be in charge, on top, in control. Duke was not a rapist, however and he respected her refusal. Bliss wasn't aware of his silent decision and still worried that he might do it anyway, but after a while she started to calm down and come to the conclusion that he was not going to force her into anything. She slowly sat up, her body still trembling.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Duke said quietly. Bliss smiled a little at him.  
  
  
"I'm not," she admitted, walking to the door and moving the chair away from it. It was the best fuck she'd ever had, but she'd never tell him that. He watched her as she quietly left the room, closing the door behind her and hearing the shower running moments later.


	22. A Promise Made

 

It was then that Duke left the house at last, his intention was to top up his dwindling stash of coke but as he walked along the foot path; he was stopped in his tracks by Carla and Serenity. They were returning from their walk together, having gone out for coffee and some fresh air.  
  
  
"Duke, hi," Serenity greeted him, "where are you going? Can I come with you?"   
  
  
Carla grumbled under her breath and kept walking, but her day would only get worse when Bliss started to flaunt and boast about what she'd done. Duke diverted his current path and led Serenity to the park, where they sat under a tree to talk.  
  
  
"I shouldn't have pushed you for that discussion," Serenity apologized, "you weren't ready for it.. "  Duke looked at her as she rested her head upon his shoulder, feeling slightly awkward but placing his arm around her slowly.  
  
  
"You're not the kind of guy I pictured myself sharing my life with," Serenity mused, snuggling up into his stiff embrace, "but you could be.. "   
  
  
Duke remained silent, he was not a big talker to begin with but the subject was an uncomfortable one and made him even quieter, his gaze drifted over to the other people in the park while Serenity continued talking to him. A lot of what she said made sense, even in his sketchy state of mind.  
  
  
"I think that even though you know a lot of people and can have a different lover every night of the week," Serenity finished up, "you're probably the loneliest person I've ever met, Duke."  
  
  
His gaze returned to meet with hers, she blinked away the tears that stung her eyes but one managed to trickle down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. He offered her a faint smile.  
  
  
"How could I be lonely when I've got you?" he asked her softly, stroking her cheek. Serenity felt uplifted by the question.  
  
  
"Do you really mean it?" she whispered, searching his eyes, "can it honestly work out between us?"  Duke kissed her lips briefly, nodding his reassurance.  
  
  
"I've been thinking a lot lately," he admitted, "about us and what you've been through just to get clean." He had avoided her for the most part, because he didn't want to watch her suffer the way she had.  
  
  
"I think that, perhaps if you can do it.. " he trailed off and Serenity felt so elated.  
  
  
She reached into his pocket and felt the bag, it was nearly empty but she was met with no resistance when she pulled it out to look at it. Duke watched her intently as she opened the bag, his chest tightening with anxiety suddenly as she made her intentions to pour it out into the grass very clear to him.  
  
  
"You can stop me if you want to," Serenity told him, "but if you do, it has to end between us."   
  
  
Duke held his breath, turning away as she slowly emptied the bag harmlessly into the grass. Serenity then drew him close to her, feeling his trembling frame wrack with nerves of what was to come.  
  
  
"I will stick by you every step of the way," Serenity promised him, "you'll never be alone again, I swear it."  
  
  
She kissed him and he lay down slowly onto his back, pulling her with him and making out with her under the tree. Serenity grasped a handful of clover and smiled against his lips, quickly shoving his shirt full of the grass and laughing as he tried to shake it all out again. He grabbed her as she tried to crawl away from him, tossing the grass into her hair and messing it all up.  
  
  
Serenity squealed and laughed, trying to get free so she could clear her hair of the foliage but Duke wouldn't let go of her wrists. She calmed down as his lips captured hers again, her hands pinned to the ground on either side of her head as he leaned over her.  
  



	23. The Diversion

The next several weeks were the hardest ones the Thin White Duke had ever faced in his life, early mornings actually existed and he hated them with a growing passion. Encouraged by Serenity's tales of how her only thoughts each day during her withdrawals were of him and how they had helped her to stay away from the heroin, Duke managed to survive each new day. But he was just going through the motions at first, something Serenity knew all about.  
  
  
As each week went by, his eyes became brighter and his voice was clearer. Serenity noticed each tiny change in him and she showered him with encouragement and praises. Sometimes she left him alone at his own request, because she knew it was important for him to have personal space as well. The pain was the hardest thing for them both to go through, she hated to see him like that and he would beg her for something - anything to make it stop. He'd even handed her his gun once, but Serenity hid it away from him. Carla and Bliss did whatever they could to help, but often it seemed they were just making things worse and Serenity eventually kept them away from him.   
  
  
*    
  
  
One evening, Duke and Serenity were cuddling and making out on the sofa.  
  
  
"Duke?" Carla walked in, "would you please do us a huge favor?"   
  
  
Duke hummed and ignored her, his hand wandering down to Serenity's thighs. His sex drive had suffered in the past several weeks but it was starting to return with a vengeance and he wasn't about to fight it.  
  
  
"Seriously, it's important!" Carla frowned. Duke sighed and sat up, Serenity put her shirt back down over her exposed breasts and glared at Carla.  
  
  
"What's so bloody important?" Serenity demanded, "can't you see we're trying to fuck? _Ugh!_ "   
  
  
"Here," Carla shoved a slip of paper into Duke's hand, "the shops are almost shut but if we don't have these things by tonight, nobody eats until tomorrow."   
  
  
"Aw, fuck, Carla!" Serenity complained, "why can't you or Bliss go?"   
  
  
"Bliss is fucked up in her room," Carla said firmly, "I'm getting dinner started but I don't have enough for everyone."   
  
  
"It's fine, babe," Duke stood up and did his belt back up, "I won't be long."  Serenity sighed and he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
  
"I love you so much, Duke," she said to him softly. Duke touched her face, gazing into her eyes lovingly.  
  
  
"I've never felt this way about anyone in my life," Duke told her honestly, smiling at her, "I love you, Serenity."  
  
  
She beamed at him so very brightly, then Carla ushered him out of the house and Serenity missed him already. She wandered up to her bedroom and lay on the bed to wait for him to come back, hoping he really wouldn't be long because she wanted to just hold him in her arms forever and never let him go.  
  
  
The Thin White Duke begrudgingly left the house and walked towards the local shops, he was looking and feeling much healthier these days and hadn't been anywhere near a dealer for a very long time. He was happy, too. There was actually a smile on his face more often than not, sometimes he didn't recognize himself when he saw his own reflection.   
  



	24. A Promise Broken

  
Duke returned with Carla's unusually long list of groceries, he dumped the bags onto the kitchen counter and leaned against the wall curiously.  
  
  
"Did you really need all of that just for tonight?" Duke asked her, "how many people are we expecting?"  Carla smiled at him calmly.  
  
  
"Thank you," she said to him, "now go and wash your hands, dinner will be ready soon."   
  
  
"Oh good," Duke didn't press her for answers, "I'm _starved.. "_  
  
  
He headed to the bathroom to wash up, then he went in to check on Serenity in her room. She was laying back in her pillows, her eyes were closed and Duke leaned in the doorway, smiling at her affectionately. Then his gaze drifted to her arm, the sleeve was rolled up and his smile faded quickly as he realized the syringe sticking out if it.  
  
  
"Serenity?" he walked towards her and sat on the bed beside her, shaking her shoulders gently, "babe.. " Serenity was unresponsive, Duke looked puzzled and hesitantly checked her pulse.  
  
  
"Duke?" Carla's voice came from the doorway, "is everything alright?" He looked at her, then down at Serenity. Carla's heart broke for him, he looked so lost and helpless; like he really didn't know what was happening.  
  
  
"Babe," he tried to nudge her awake again, "babe, _please_.. " Carla blinked away tears as she watched him lean down and kiss Serenity's lips, but she didn't respond and Duke touched foreheads with her.  
  
  
"You _promised_ me," Duke whispered, "you promised me and I _trusted_ you.. "  Carla sniffled and used a tissue, her heart pained to see him like this.  
  
  
"Duke," she spoke to him gently, "come away.. She's dead.. "   
  
  
"No," Duke looked around at her, "she's sleeping.. "  Carla chewed her bottom lip, she knew Serenity was dead because she'd been the one to kill her with a forced overdose not half an hour ago.  
  
  
"Duke," Carla's voice trembled, "she's gone, sweet heart.. "   
  
  
Duke touched Serenity's face and stroked her cheek, whispering hushed pleas for her to wake up but it was far too late; Serenity was dead. He was confused, why would she do this? It made no sense!  
  
  
Two hours passed and Duke slowly began to accept the reality of the situation and walked towards Carla, but instead of collapsing into her waiting arms - as she'd planned - he pushed past her and left the house. Carla tried to call him back, but he kept going and silently vowed not to return. Carla swore and kicked the wall, that certainly could have gone a lot better..


	25. Not All Is Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revised

It felt like the world had just stopped turning, nobody moved on the street and the cars had all stopped. Things blurred as tears stung his eyes, but he didn't know what to do or where to go, he had nobody he could turn to anymore. Serenity had told him that it was he who had saved her but in truth, he knew it was quite mutually the other way around. She had been his rock from the start, the only thing that kept him going and the only one he thought of when he refused an offer of cocaine. It all seemed so pointless now, what was the use of going on? It hurt and the pain was terrible, memories flashed back into his mind and he felt so bitterly furious with himself. This is what got him started in the first place, he had loved and lost only once before in his life and she had overdosed a long time ago.   
  
  
Duke felt his knees give out and he collapsed to the pavement, just down onto his knees and staring blankly up at the sky as if questioning the universe why it mocked him so? How could he have been so foolish as to honestly believe he would ever get a second chance at true love, anyway? Duke turned his gaze back down to where a shifty looking character was sizing him up from across the street, a chance to score if he played his cards right.  
  
  
"Duke!" Bliss was calling him, running towards him from behind, " _Duke!_ Duke, wait!"   
  
  
He'd got to his feet and was striding purposefully towards the crossing. Bliss snagged his arm and turned him around, her heart breaking at the bloodshot whites of his eyes.   
  
  
"Duke," Bliss touched his cheek, "I heard what happened and I called the ambulance.. Duke, they've taken her away to hospital and.. "   
  
  
"Let go of me!" Duke wrenched his arm free of her grasp, his icy blue stare was furious, "I don't care where they've taken her! She betrayed me, Bliss.. I trusted her and she let me down."   
  
  
"Oh, baby no.. " Bliss pleaded with him, "as much as I would really love to use this situation to my advantage.. "   
  
  
"You want some?" Duke asked her, pushing her against the wall, "you want to fuck? Come on then.. "    
  
  
"Duke.. Baby, please.. " Bliss moaned as he began kissing and sucking at her neck, " _oohh God_ , you're making this so difficult! She's.. She's alive!"   
  
  
" _Mmm_ , I don't give a fuck darling," Duke murmured, love biting her now.   
  
  
_"Ohh,"_ Bliss squirmed and moaned again, "she.. she didn't do it herself, Duke! Serenity's right handed and the.. _ohh_ , baby, _yeaahh_... _oohh_ just like that.. "   
  
  
Duke was squeezing her breast hard up under her T shirt and Bliss could care less who might be watching. Duke slowly pulled away, the information finally settling in. The syringe had been jammed into her right arm, but why all of a sudden would she switch just like that?  Bliss saw the penny drop in his expression and nodded, flustered but not at all against another round with him.  
  
  
"Serenity didn't overdose herself," Bliss repeated the situation, "it was Carla, baby.. She tried to kill her."    
  
  
"No, there's no pulse.. " Duke tried to grasp what she was saying.   
  
  
"It was too faint," Bliss explained, "but it was barely there and they've taken her to hospital.. I think she'll be alright if you go to her and give her something to hold onto." Duke stared at her for a long moment and Bliss hailed a cab for him, smiling at him sadly.  
  
  
"I really want you, Duke," Bliss told him, "you know that but I won't stand in the way of such a fairytale ending, go get her!"    
  
  
Duke stepped into her personal space and kissed her softly, he kissed her in such a loving way that she cried when he left because she had never been kissed that way before and had long ago lost all hope that such a gesture even existed until now. 


	26. Share My Life

Duke sat in the back of the taxi, anxious and tense. His heart was racing, would she still be alive? Was he too late already? He felt bad for having just given up on her so quickly, but things had not always been this way for him. With the help of the drugs, he was able to become cold and flippant about life. How others felt simply did not affect him, if someone got in his way, he would step on them to get ahead. He believed that after losing the one girl he'd dated since high school, there was nothing left to look forward to. He couldn't remember much of it anymore, more's the shame to be honest, what kind of person did he used to be?   
  
  
He soon arrived at the hospital, paid the driver and checked for Serenity's room number. They weren't letting anyone in, so he had to wait and after a few hours, just when he thought he might go mad with not knowing - he was finally allowed to go in. Duke slowly entered the small room and was quietly told not to excite her, she needed to rest and remain as calm as possible. He crept over to the armchair beside the bed and sat down upon it, gazing at her deathly pale form under the white sheets.   
  
  
"Duke?" Serenity's voice lifted his spirits and he got to his feet at once to hold her cold, fragile looking hand.   
  
  
"I'm here, babe," Duke spoke softly and he felt her fingers curl weakly around his own.   
  
  
She seemed to drift off again and he stayed right there by her side, determined not to leave and not even the hospital staff had the heart to have him escorted out of there that night because of his broken hearted expression. Serenity woke the next day and found Duke asleep on the bed with her, he was right alongside her with his arm draped over her middle. She smiled faintly, running her fingers gently through his immaculate hair.  
  
  
"Uhn.. " Duke murmured as he woke with a short startle, "huh?" Serenity smiled more broadly as her gaze met with his sleepy, almost absent stare and tears stung her eyes when she realized just how much he was truly in love with her.   
  
  
"Hey you," Serenity's voice crackled dryly and Duke fumbled for a glass of water to give her.  
  
  
"How are you feeling?" Duke asked, pouring the ice water and holding it for her while she drank through a straw.   
  
  
"Like I want another hit," Serenity admitted shamefully.   
  
  
"They told me you would have died if you hadn't been clean for as long as you have been," Duke said softly.   
  
  
"Yeah," Serenity nodded, "don't worry, I won't go back to doing that shit."  
  
  
"I'll make sure of it," Duke promised.   
  
  
"You still wanna be with me, Duke?" Serenity asked him.   
  
  
"Yes," Duke replied without hesitation, taking her hand into his own, "come away with me, Serenity.. We'll leave this place and go somewhere new and exciting.. We'll even get married, if that's what you want, I just want you to be happy.. "    
  
  
"Oh Duke, that sounds like paradise!" Serenity beamed at him, "I don't care where we go, if you're with me, I can never be unhappy."   
  
  
Duke kissed the back of her hand and Serenity felt so much better already, she hoped that sooner rather than later, she could leave the hospital and skip town with her beloved and live happily ever after like they did in the stories her mother used to read to her when she was little. Of course, with Duke's recent run of bad luck, it was anyone's guess as to whether this plan would ever come to fruition.  
  



	27. Debt Collecting

The first thing they had to do, was get Serenity out of the hospital. Duke never left her for long and soon, she was allowed to leave under strict recommendation that she never use drugs again.  
  
  
"I thought I'd be stuck there forever!" Serenity sighed, feeling the warmth of actual sunshine on her face and hugging Duke's arm as they left the building.  
  
  
"I want to take you somewhere amazing," Duke said softly, "someplace so far away from here that you can forget your old life."   
  
  
"My scars will never let me forget, Duke," Serenity replied gently, "but that's a good thing because they remind me just how good I've got it with you." She nuzzled into his arm and he smiled at her, the problem was that they had barely enough cash between them to be able to travel far.  
  
  
"Time to call upon some owed debts," Duke spoke firmly, "I need you to be somewhere safe while I collect, is there anyone you trust Serenity?"  
  
  
"Just you," Serenity answered him, "everyone I've ever met has hurt me in one way or another, except you."  She stopped him and looked up into his eyes, concern was written all over his face.  
  
  
"I want you to go into the bank and wait for me there," Duke told her, "it's a secure building, you'll be safe enough until I get back."   
  
  
"Duke if I have to be somewhere safe then that means you're dealing with dangerous people!" Serenity worried.  
  
  
"I'll be alright," Duke gave her a gentle kiss upon her lips and touched her cheek affectionately, "just go inside and don't come out, alright?" Serenity nodded slowly, though she hated to be apart from him for even a minute.  
  
  
He watched her disappear inside before he turned and walked purposefully towards a derelict old building that was easily on it's last legs, there was a dingy little bar inside and the people inside were less than pleased to see him enter. Duke sat beside a man at the bar and ordered himself a scotch, then he sat back and looked around casually. The man next to him finally turned to Duke and sighed heavily, Duke flicked his icy blue stare to meet with the imploring brown ones of his intended target.  
  
  
"Not today, please Duke," the man begged him, "I ain't got your money!"   
  
  
"Word is," Duke took out a cigarette and lit it up, smoke blowing from his mouth as he spoke again, "you've had a nice little windfall just recently, Jeff."   
  
  
"Well, yeah but.. " Jeff rubbed the back of his neck, "I was saving it for my kid sister, see.. "  
  
  
"Oh yes?" Duke feigned interest.  
  
  
"Yeah, she needs a heart transplant real bad," Jeff explained.  
  
  
"I need to get out of town," Duke said firmly.  
  
  
"You look different," Jeff tried to change the subject, "kinda nicer, it suits you."  
  
  
"The money, Jeff," Duke insisted. Jeff sighed heavily and handed him a brown paper bag stuffed with cash.  
  
  
"I hope you can still sleep at night," Jeff complained and Duke shoved it into his shirt, "knowing that money could've saved a little girl's life, but you go on and enjoy your holiday." Duke stood up and downed his drink in one.  
  
  
"I shall, thank you," Duke smiled at him, "and you know what? I hear a burial is far cheaper than a heart transplant, so chin up! I've just saved you a mint."  
  
  
"You're a mean one, Duke," Jeff shook his head, "never did think of anyone but yourself.. This town will be better off for seeing the back of the likes of you!"  
  
  
Duke walked out of the bar and blinked in the sudden brightness of the day, it was always so dark in there that it took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust whenever he left. Of course Duke was not interested in anyone's family problems, but he was well aware that Jeff had no kid sister and therefore was lying through his teeth, trying to play upon the Thin White Duke's sympathy. The only flaw in his plan? Duke was inherently unsympathetic.


	28. Travel Plans

Waiting for Duke to return, Serenity sat quietly inside the bank and thought about what she would ever do if he did not return for her. She couldn't help but feel this way, it had happened to her so often in her life and even though she knew somehow that he would never abandon her, part of her would always not let her fully believe it. She looked around as the door opened, but it wasn't him and she started to get a little nervous because he was taking quite a long time and she hated not knowing where he was right now or if he was even alright.  
  
  
Nobody liked a debt collector and Duke had very little in the way of actual friends, so he was playing a dangerous game with his very life and all for her. Serenity loved him so very deeply and stayed put just for his sake, despite her inner urges screaming at her to just get out of there and go back to her old habits. She clung to his promise tightly, closing her eyes as it began to cloud over outside to imagine herself on a sunny beach with him, or in a spa at a fancy resort somewhere warm.    
  
  
*    
  
  
Duke was aware that the time was going quickly, he glanced up as rain clouds gathered and threatened to turn the weather sour on him. He pulled his long, dark coat around himself and hurried onwards to the next venue. It took him all across town, but eventually Duke got almost everything back that he was owed. The only ones who did not pay up, could not pay up because they were either dead or 'missing and presumed dead' (which meant dead but nobody was owning up)    
  
  
It was late afternoon and pouring by the time Duke stepped into the bank, he hurried over to Serenity and handed her a coffee and a bagel.  
  
  
"You came back!" Serenity beamed at him.   
  
  
"You're still here," Duke smiled back. Serenity nodded and hugged him carefully, not wanting to spill her hot coffee all over him.   
  
  
"Do we go to the airport now?" Serenity asked him.  
  
  
"I thought we could take the train," Duke said lightly.   
  
  
"But it takes so much longer," Serenity looked at him, confused.   
  
  
"Far more scenic though," Duke replied, "and we could get a private carriage all to ourselves." Serenity blushed then and smiled at him invitingly.   
  
  
"I like this idea very much now," she said quietly.   
  
  
"Do you?" Duke asked softly, touching foreheads with her and gazing into her eyes.   
  
  
"Uh huh," Serenity confirmed, "especially the part where I get you all alone and all to myself.. "    
  
  
He smiled and kissed her lips, then he led her outside and hailed a cab, taking off his coat and putting it around her shoulders to keep her from getting soaked in the downpour. It was a gesture that had seemingly come out of nowhere, he hadn't even given it a second thought but Serenity was appreciative and finding out just what the real Duke was like before the drugs had frozen over his heart.


	29. Leaving Town

On the train, Serenity snuggled up close to Duke and felt warm and safe. She loved to be indoors when it was stormy out, listening to the rain beating down on the roof and watching the lightning brighten up the dark skies outside. They sat in a compartment all to themselves, first class all the way and Serenity sighed contentedly in such quiet privacy. Duke smiled at her and soon the train was speeding along the tracks, taking them far away from the city and far away from the only place Serenity had ever called home. Duke took out their tickets and sat them on the seat, then he encouraged her to come over to the other seat by the window with him. Serenity blushed and giggled at him as he began to kiss and suck at her neck, his hands lifting off her top and tossing it aside. She undone her bra and he fell upon her breasts instantly, biting and sucking them with such desire that Serenity moaned loudly in pleasure.  
  
  
_"Oohh_ Duke!" Serenity called for him and he groaned in response, just slipping one hand down the front of her panties.  
  
  
She parted her thighs for him, leaning back and letting him have his own way. He had her skirt hitched up and his head down in between her legs when the ticket collector came and Serenity was gasping and blushing. The man simply located the tickets on the seat, nodded and left them to it silently. Serenity's moans were getting louder and more desperate, Duke slowed his attack and sat on the seat. He set free his cock, pulled her into his lap and she rode him until she came, clamping and climaxing all around his rigid member.  
  
  
_"Uhhuhh.. "_ Duke growled and groaned, thrusting into her with pleasure and Serenity began to bite and suck at his collarbone, _"yesss!"_ He bucked and she whimpered as he climaxed into her, feeling her fingers raking down his chest and clawing at his shirt.  
  
  
"You make me feel so _good_ , Duke.. " Serenity gave a soft sigh.  
  
  
His hummed response was lazy and content, soon they were making out heatedly and exploring with their hands slowly and sensually. Duke was pleased that he made her feel good, it was always his aim to ensure his lover was well satisfied. After a while, they cleaned up and Serenity slept while Duke was unable to, watching out for her and keeping his eyes open. She hadn't slept so soundly for a long time, until she met Duke she was always afraid of being raped or beaten up if she let herself close her eyes for even a moment.  
  
  
When she woke up at last, refreshed and smiling brightly, she pulled him to rest his head in her lap. She stroked his hair and he fluttered his eyes, eventually uttering a soft groan and a grumble as he drifted off to sleep himself. Serenity beamed at him and she knew he would never let anything happen to her, somehow he would always do his best to keep her safe.  
  



	30. Fly Away

His dreams were troubled and his brow furrowed even in his unconscious state, not even Serenity's fingers stroking through his hair could calm him like it normally would. She braced herself for the inevitable struggle, as his body was becoming more and more tense. She knew better than to wake him, these episodes were infrequent aftershocks of coming off the drugs. Each month they happened less, but they hadn't quite stopped altogether just yet and she even still had them herself at times.   
  
  
_"Hnnh.. "_ Duke moaned, as if he were deathly afraid.  
  
  
"Shh.. " Serenity tried, rubbing his back gently, "it's alright, you're safe.. "   
  
  
She looked down at him and was surprised to find his face had calmed, so the next few hours went by quite peacefully. Serenity was pleased that he had responded so well, it meant that he'd passed another hurdle of getting clean off the drugs for good. It also meant the train conductor wouldn't be sticking his nose in, trying to find out what the screaming was all for.  
  
  
*  
  
  
"Duke?" Serenity's voice roused him and he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
  
He lifted his head from her lap and she excused him for the tiny bit of drool he left behind on her skirt, for it meant that he had slept quite soundly for the first time in perhaps several years.  
  
  
"We've arrived," Serenity informed him, "it's time to get off the train."  
  
  
They slowly got to their feet and Serenity held his hand, leading him out onto the platform and over to a cafe. They sat together and drank coffee, Serenity was silent while Duke took time to wake up properly. It had been so long since he'd slept that deeply, it was a little disorienting.  
  
  
"What are your plans for us, Duke?" Serenity asked, when his cup was almost empty and he began to poke at the muffin she'd got for him in case he was hungry.  
  
  
"We're not far enough away," Duke said softly, "I'd like to get to the airport soon."  Serenity nodded, she understood completely but she was tired now.  
  
  
"I'm a bit sick of traveling at the moment," she told him carefully, "I know you're keen to get moving again, but could we stay in a hotel, just for tonight?"   
  
  
"If you like," Duke glanced around them warily, not terribly pleased with the idea of staying in one place for even an hour, let alone the entire night.   
  
  
"At least it's not raining here," Serenity smiled up at the blue sky, "where would we fly to, Duke?" Duke smiled at her then and covered her hand with his own.  
  
  
"Anywhere your little heart desires," he told her with a gentle pat to her hand, "you just name the place and that's where we'll go."  Serenity felt thrilled at the prospect, she could choose anywhere in the world to settle down with him and maybe even start a family.  
  
  
"I've always wanted to see Berlin," Serenity sighed, her expression turning dreamy, "oh the culture and the language.. so much I've always longed to experience.. "  
  
  
"Then we shall go to Berlin," Duke nodded firmly to her, he knew the place like the back of his hand.  
  
  
"Do you have enough money?" Serenity worried.  
  
  
"Of course," Duke reassured her, "I haven't even begun to collect what is owed to me."  
  
  
It could be arranged by phone, Duke had bank accounts everywhere, though a lot of them were empty at this point but he still had a few contacts who would be more than happy to crack a few heads for him if he promised to forget their debts in return for a much larger score. Some people owed Duke big time and these were the ones he was after, they were also the ones who would be after him if they could not pay up, to make their debt go away by eliminating him once and for all. Truth was, if he recalled correctly and indeed his memory was fuzzy at best, between cash loans, tabs and favors, Duke was owed close to almost a million dollars in debts and repayments. More, perhaps. This made him a dangerous man indeed, but also a very big target as well.  
  
  
"Alright," Serenity relaxed, unaware of his thoughts and the risks involved in dating someone like him, "oh I can hardly wait!"  



	31. Nights Of Pleasure

That night, as they settled in for an evening of quiet time together, Duke and Serenity cuddled up on the bed.  
  
  
"It's amazing to look back at how far we've come," Serenity spoke softly, running her hand over Duke's bare chest and lazily fingering at his tiny nipples.  
  
  
She loved how he barely had any chest hair, she wasn't overly fond of it and Duke was practically as smooth as satin sheets. His back arched into her touch and he hummed quietly, so she leaned in and kissed his mouth. Duke responded favorably and the kiss grew deeper and more sensual as his hand wandered over her body, coming to rest on her ass and squeeze it firmly. Serenity moaned into his mouth, grasping a fistful of his hair and giving it a firm tug. Duke whimpered submissively at the pain, exciting her and sending a thrill of arousal coursing through her body. Kissing down to his neck and grazing it with her teeth, Serenity elicited further moans and sighs of lust from him as she gently pinched and teased at his sensitive nipples.  
  
  
Duke groaned more desperately and she felt his erection pressing hard into her soft thigh like a rock, she smiled and pressed herself firmly against his heated body. Serenity knew all the right buttons to push by now and in return, Duke knew exactly how and where to push hers. His vocals were one such button for her, she was a real sucker for hearing his throaty groans and he knew it quite well, using them generously to make her wet before he'd even really touched her. Kissing down to his chest and suckling his nipple softly, Serenity enjoyed the way his hips bucked urgently against her and she felt his back arch as his chest rose eagerly towards her.  
  
  
His head was thrown back in pleasure, her hand trailed down to grasp his erection and she thrilled at the guttural sound that escaped from his throat in response. Less drugs in his system made room for a lot more libido and he was finding that sex actually felt much better now that he was much more aware of his senses. No longer numb with apathetic thoughts, Duke was free to enjoy and revel in the sensual pleasures of the flesh that Serenity was reintroducing him to.  
  
  
"Baby, _babbyyy_...  " Duke groaned and pushed onto her shoulders hard, encouraging her to kiss down over his flat stomach and start licking and kissing at his throbbing member.  
  
  
" _Oohh_ , Duke.. " Serenity purred and nuzzled at his soft balls, sucking the underside of his sensitive cock and enjoying his soft, yet deep mewl of pleasure.  
  
  
His fingers were slicking and dipping into her wet entrance, caressing over her folds and teasing the engorged nub he had quickly located there, sending her into shivers of orgasmic pleasure. Duke swore under his breath and Serenity felt goosebumps form over her arms, she loved him to be assertive and fierce, it helped her feel safe with him. Taking the head of his cock into her mouth, Serenity hummed and swirled her tongue around it, suckling firmly and lowering her mouth down over his shaft. Duke sat up to watch with half closed eyes, his hand in her hair while the other continued to slick and dip into her sopping wet folds. Serenity's muffled moans spurred him on, his hips thrusting slowly and his cock hitting the back of her throat, encouraging her to relax it and take him in deeper.  
  
  
_"Babyyy.. "_ Duke called out to her again and she knew he couldn't take it anymore, willingly submitting to him as he pushed her down and entered her yielding entrance with his erect member.  
  
  
"Duke!" Serenity cried out, digging her fingernails into his hair and making him grunt, his thrusts slow to begin with but the firm and powerful strokes were quickly sending her close to the edge, " _oohh_ , Duke.. _Duke!"_  
  
  
He leaned down to kiss at her neck, biting her shoulder and collarbone to thrill and excite her, moaning as he kept his rhythmic pace. Serenity kept one hand tightly wound up in his hair, while she slid the other one down to tease and pinch at his nipples, effectively sending him into pleasurable shudders of climax. His name repeatedly groaned from his lips, his head turned sideways because of her pulling his hair so tightly and his continued thrusts tipping her into the throes of climax shortly after. Breathing hard and still moaning softly, they kissed with wanton passion and gazed deeply into each other's eyes while they breathed shakily and came down slowly from their moment of pure bliss.  
  
  
"I love you so much, Duke," Serenity whispered to him heatedly, kissing his gently groaning mouth briefly.   
  
  
"I.. _hnnhh_.. I love you too, Serenity.. " Duke moaned in response, her clamping inner muscles still pulsing and massaging around his cock firmly, _"oh.. huhh.. "_  
  



	32. No Rest For The Wicked

Watching him so blissfully dazed and still right up there in the ecstasy of orgasm, Serenity kissed Duke's neck and waited for him to calm. She was still jolting every so often herself, but he seemed to be relishing the sensations and taking his sweet time in letting them subside.    
  
  
“Wow, baby, I could listen to you moan all night,” Serenity purred against his heated skin.  
  
  
He hummed softly and they lay down to cuddle, she felt that he was no longer quite the bony twig he had been some time ago when they had first met and for this she was grateful. It meant that slowly but surely, he was getting better and healthier. His appetite still left something to be desired, as did his diet but those things would change once his body started to demand more sustenance. Serenity indulged in the overnight stay, for she knew that come morning, Duke would be up and ready to continue on their journey. She really wanted to rest for a couple of days before attempting to travel again but at the same time she could hardly wait to get to Berlin.  
  
  
*  
  
  
In the morning, Duke woke up with Serenity’s hand pressed firmly over his mouth and he looked towards the hotel door. Shadows shifted underneath it and there was a light scratching noise that sounded like someone was trying to pick the lock. Turning his eyes back to Serenity, he slowly pulled her hand down from his mouth and sat up quietly. She was wide eyed and shaking, so Duke put the covers over her and crept out of the bed. Serenity gathered up the blankets around herself and watched as Duke silently padded across the floor, he dropped down and looked under the door for a few moments. Quickly, he sprang back up and pulled his pants on, reached into his vest and shirt that still lay upon the floor and Serenity gasped when he pulled out a pistol. He placed one long finger against his lips, effectively silencing her and he turned towards the door as the lock clicked open.  
  
  
The figures outside paused for a moment, as if they thought someone inside the room might have heard them. Duke remained perfectly still, poised and ready to fire at a second’s notice. Serenity’s heart thumped, she wanted to duck under the blankets and hide but she knew that if she did this, she would be of no use to Duke. She waited, tense and staring as the doorknob began to slowly turn as though the figures outside deemed the pair to be still fast asleep and thus completely unaware of their imminent intrusion.  
  
  
With a sudden startle, Serenity jumped when Duke fired before the door even moved to open a mere inch. Her hand clamped over her mouth in shock as she heard the figure slump to the floor, the other one was gone and they heard the heavy footsteps of someone running away. Duke swore under his breath, turning to look at Serenity with a sense of growing urgency.  
  
  
“Get dressed,” he told her sharply, “we’ve got to get moving before he comes back with the rest of his buddies.”    
  
  
“Who was it?” Serenity wondered, quickly gathering her clothes together and pulling them on in double time.  
  
  
Duke was buttoning up his shirt, which was tricky while holding a gun and Serenity smelled the scent of a recently fired pistol quickly filling the room.  
  
  
“I don’t know the men,” Duke replied, picking up his vest, “but the tattoos are dead giveaways, their boss owes me nothing less than a small fortune.”  
  
  
“What are we going to do?” Serenity asked him.  
  
  
“We keep going,” Duke replied, “baby, Berlin is like home base for me, we’ll be safe there. Trust me.”  
  
  
Serenity nodded, putting her life in his hands and trusting him completely, for it was either that or abandon him and this was not even a desirable option that occurred to her at all. Duke put his arm around her waist and pulled the door open, they quickly stepped over the body and he pushed her away from it while he knelt down to rummage through the dead man’s pockets. Serenity glanced around warily, as if she feared they might get caught and her face grimaced as Duke searched the body.  
  
  
“Whatever are you looking for?” she asked him, surprised that anyone would ever willingly touch a dead body. Duke shoved some things that he’d found into his own pockets, took the guy’s gun and knife, then he stood up.  
  
  
“Here,” he said, handing the weapons to Serenity, “keep these concealed. They may save your life.”  
  
  
Serenity wasn’t big on guns but the knife was a welcome asset, she put them both into her handbag and followed him out of the hotel. Stealthily, they stalked out into the quiet, early morning streets and headed for the airport. Avoiding the main roads and keeping to the smaller streets, they eventually emerged just a few yards from the Airport’s entrance.  
  
  
“Come on,” Duke urged her, “let’s get those weapons hidden a little better, or we’ll never get onto the plane.”  
  
  
Serenity looked at him as if he’d gone mad, just where on Earth was he expecting her to put them?!


	33. Boarding

Duke took out two casings from his pockets, which seemed much deeper than an ordinary vest might have had. He handed them to Serenity and she opened them up, placing the weapons inside, then she put them back into her handbag.  
  
  
“How does this solve anything?” she wondered, “they’ll still see it through an X-Ray.”  
  
  
“It’s got a lead lining,” Duke explained, “and the cases aren’t shaped like a gun or a knife, so they’ll just come up as regular objects inside your bag.”  
  
  
“And if they decide to rummage through my bag and open the cases by hand?” Serenity pushed him for further answers, “what then?”  
  
  
“Well they must work,” Duke bit back aggressively, “or else why have them at all? I found a passport in that guy’s pocket, so he clearly flew here recently.”  
  
  
Serenity was not going to stop feeling tense and paranoid until they were safely settled down somewhere in Berlin, her heart was thumping and her palms were sweaty as they walked into the airport, through the metal detectors and on towards the counter where they would buy their tickets. She looked around and upwards, security cameras were everywhere and that really didn’t help to ease her fears. Duke was looking quite calm and cool as you like, he just strolled up to the counter and asked for two plane tickets to Berlin. Serenity did her best to appear casual, she didn’t want airport security to take one look at her nervous behavior and get them both dragged in for hours of questioning.  
  
  
She followed Duke silently to the chairs where they would have to wait, he left her there while he did everything else that needed to be done, such as filling out forms and sending her bag through the inspection elements of the trip. He eventually joined her and smiled as he gave her back her handbag, she understood that it had gone well and relaxed a little easier.  
  
  
“I told you it’d be a breeze,” Duke said softly, “now just keep calm and follow along with whatever I say and do, we’ll get there, I promise.”  
  
  
Serenity nodded and leaned her head upon his shoulder, Duke kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her comfortingly.  
  
  
“Duke,” Serenity tensed up once more, “that security guard is watching us really closely.” Duke glanced up and locked eyes with the man, who looked impatient and yet uncertain.  
  
  
“Oh I wouldn’t worry about him too much,” Duke spoke just loudly enough for the man to have heard him, “I’m sure he was just leaving to take care of something more important.”  
  
  
Serenity’s eyes widened as the man slunk off, clearly annoyed and she looked at Duke curiously to notice he was smirking with amusement.  
  
  
“You’re a dangerous man, Duke,” Serenity said quietly, “I’m so glad I’m not on your bad side. What did you have over him, anyway?”  
  
  
“I’d rather not talk about the past,” Duke said to her firmly, “I have done many things that I am not proud of. Let’s just put our efforts into looking ahead and getting to Berlin for now, alright?”  
  
  
“Alright,” Serenity nodded, but curiosity was gnawing at her and she hoped that someday he would feel comfortable enough with her to be able to tell her about his past, before they’d met. It seemed like it’d be an interesting story, to hear about everything he’d done and the deals he had made. The announcement for boarding soon came over the loudspeakers and snapped her from her musings, Duke stood up and so she followed him to the jetway, her heart pounding in her chest all over again as they approached the actual plane itself and showed their tickets.


	34. Berlin

Once the plane was in the air, Serenity was able to breathe a sigh of relief and snuggled down into her seat to doze off for a while. They still had customs and security to deal with in Germany once they landed, but she trusted Duke’s reassurances that he had it all under control. He’d never given her any reasons not to trust him before, so she was starting to feel secure and quite untouchable when he was with her. Duke even slept for the second half of the flight, making Serenity smile when she woke up to see him so peaceful and resting. He clearly knew what he was doing, so she finally set her mind at ease and decided once and for all that from now on, she would never doubt his word again.   
  
  
When they were about to land, Serenity gently woke Duke and they were soon safely on the ground. She couldn’t help but be tense when there was so much security around, but most of them were busy rushing about after a few suspicious looking men shortly after she and Duke had arrived. Smiling at her worried look, Duke leaned in close to her ear.  
  
  
“It’s just a diversion,” he whispered softly, “I told you, we’re safe as houses here.”    
  
  
Serenity hugged his arm and within an hour they were in a cab and headed for a place he had once called home before he’d left for London, America and everywhere else he’d been in the last few years. Serenity was wide eyed and looking out the window, if it had been open she might have even stuck her head out of it, she was so fascinated with all the different types of buildings and shops.  
  
  
“Could you ask the driver to go a little slower?” Serenity asked Duke, “I don’t want to miss anything.”    
  
  
“There’ll be plenty of time to get to know the whole city,” Duke grinned at her enthusiasm, “let’s just focus on getting home first.”  
  
  
“Home,” Serenity sighed and smiled, she couldn’t quite remember the last time she’d actually had a home.  
  
  
A real home. Duke paid the driver when they finally arrived, they conversed for a while and Serenity got the feeling that they knew each other. She didn’t understand the language yet and she wasn’t sure about the currency but she knew that Duke should have handed over a lot more cash than that and yet the driver didn’t seem worried about it at all. Duke soon joined her at the gate and she looked at him curiously.  
  
  
“Is there anyone in this town that you don’t know?” she wondered.  
  
  
“If there is,” Duke responded cheekily, “I haven’t met them yet. Come on, let’s go take a look inside.”  
  
  
Serenity looked at the front yard, enclosed safely by a lovely little fence and she could see herself fixing up the gardens and lawns in her free time. A fresh coat of paint would see the house looking presentable and when they got inside, she could see that all it needed was a good vacuum and a bit of a spring clean. Duke showed her around the place, which had a cellar, a second floor and an attic. He showed her the four spacious bedrooms and then the backyard big enough for a pool and a BBQ area if they wanted to do the whole social thing later on.  
  
  
“It needs a bit of elbow grease,” Duke admitted, “but what do you think?”    
  
  
“I love it!” Serenity replied happily, “it’s got plenty of room for everything!”  She leaned up and kissed him, their arms soon embracing one another as they made out passionately.  
  
  
“Four bedrooms,” Serenity almost purred as they drew apart, gazing into his eyes, “one for us.. “    
  
  
“..And three for the children,” Duke spoke softly, delighting her to no end that he’d actually stuck by his words and desired to settle down with her here. She felt so happy and everything was just so wonderful, Duke smiled at her as he realized she was crying now and he pulled her close to his chest. She felt his fingers running comfortingly through her hair as he hushed her gently.  
  
  
“It’s going to be okay now,” he reassured her, “I won’t ever let anything bad happen to you, not ever again.”  
  
  
Serenity nodded and just remained in his tight embrace for a while, closing her eyes as he brushed away her tears with his thumb. Neither one of them had ever had stability in their lives before, so this was new and exciting for them both. Duke kept his promise to Serenity and they were married the very next spring, they were never short of cash despite not having to work and within two years, Serenity gave birth to twin boys, then they had a baby girl two years after that. She became fluent in the language, knew Berlin by heart and exchanged currency as if she’d lived there her entire life.  
  
  
She felt lucky and privileged to have so many, many friends to meet and greet whenever she went out, even if it was just to the mailbox and back. Duke was looking much healthier and he felt a lot happier than he had done for a long time. Serenity gazed at him as he cradled their infant daughter so lovingly and she sighed with content.  
  
  
“I feel like a Disney princess,” Serenity spoke softly, so as not to wake the baby. Duke glanced up at Serenity and tilted his head, so she smiled and crept a little closer to kiss both him and her daughter upon the forehead gently.  
  
  
“I really did get my happily ever after,” Serenity whispered, “didn’t I? This isn’t just some wonderful dream?” She often feared that one day she would wake up in a rehab center or strapped down to a bed in an asylum or worse.  
  
  
“It’s all real life, love,” Duke replied quietly, “and we’ve only just begun to live it, babe.. “  
  
  
They cuddled up close, a moment of love and affection spoiled only by their tiny daughter suddenly passing gas. Serenity and Duke both struggled to keep a straight face, then Serenity snorted and Duke couldn’t help but join her, laughing until they could hardly breathe. Life was good, it was great and everybody deserved a chance to live. Even those deemed a waste of space, drug addicts laying in the gutters. Serenity had been there, Duke was pretty sure he’d woken up there himself once or twice.  
  
  
Change can happen, happily ever after is not just a fairytale ending and they had made theirs come true. All it took was a little bit of faith, a lot of determination and perseverance and of course, true love.  
  
  
  
****  
  
=THE END=  
  



End file.
